


Doctor's In

by inChuck_we_trust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Doctor Kink, Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inChuck_we_trust/pseuds/inChuck_we_trust
Summary: Cas and Dean fall in love. "It was was beautiful, then sad, then sadder. I laughed, I cried, I puked in my mouth a little."Cas is sick, Dean is his doctor. They hookup, things progress, and you'll have to read it to find out the ending.





	1. Chapter One

_BEEP_ , _BEEP_ , _BEEP_

Castiel's eyes fly open as he scrambles to the other side of the bed, smacking everything on his nightstand until he finally locates the "off" button on the alarm. Groaning, he slowly eases his way from his warm cocoon of blankets and out into the frigid air of his bedroom. He stretches his aching joints, letting them pop and creak in the way he has grown used to over these past months.

_“If I didn’t know better, I would think I have arthritis”,_ he thinks to himself.

After hopping in the shower and spending over five minutes debating between a blue, floral print tie and a salmon tinted one, he heads to the kitchen. As he spreads cream cheese over a freshly toasted bagel, he glances over his calendar.

“Mmh… great. Another doctor’s appointment”, he mumbles to himself between bites of his dainty breakfast.

***

Hannah lightly knocks on the doorframe before entering the office.

“Mr. Novak? These arrived for you. Looks like a new case.”

“Oh, great! Thank you, Hannah. Could you brief me on it quickly? I’m a bit swamped right now.” Castiel says, gesturing at what could easily be a hundred papers scattered across his desk.

“Of course. Basically, someone was raising a colony of honeybees and their neighbor didn’t like the sudden rise of bee friends in their yard so they destroyed the beehive in the middle of the night. The owner of the bees is seeking compensation.”

“Okay… that doesn’t really seem like our kind of thing though. This just sounds like a standard “destruction of property” case. Why do we have it?”

“Well, normally it wouldn’t be our case but honeybees are protected in Kansas so it falls to the animal rights lawyers.”

“I see. Well, just leave it here and I’ll try to look at it tomorrow. Please make sure my schedule is clear for the rest of the day. I need to head to my appointment now.”

“Yes sir. Let’s hope for some good news today!” She says, crossing her fingers.

Castiel forces the most believable smile he can muster and ushers his assistant out before packing up his things and heading to his car. He loved this car, no matter how many times his brother, Gabriel, insisted on calling it a “pimpmobile”. As much as the nickname annoyed Cas, he assumed if anyone would know what kind of car a pimp drives, it would be Gabriel. After all, he had stared in the hit porno, “Casa Erotica” and all of its sequels.

***

The oncology wing of Lawrence Mercy Hospital has become as familiar as home to Castiel. Arriving at the main nurse’s station, he leans against the counter and flashes one of his brilliant smiles to Nurse Masters.

“Hey Cas! I didn’t realize you had an appointment today. If I had, I would’ve been sure to call you before you drove all the way out here.”

“Meg, you are very beautiful but need I remind you again of just how gay I am?” He laughs.

Smiling she says, “Listen Clarence, I only called you for non-work related purposes that one time. Let it go!”

“I know, I know. Anyway, why would you need to call me?”

After staring at her hands for a few seconds she hesitantly tells him the most stressful news he’s received since his diagnosis.

“WHAT??” He shouts. “HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??”

“I’m very sorry Castiel. It was a heart attack from what I understand.”

“But Dr. Winchester was MY doctor! He’s not allowed to just _die_ on me like this. He’s a doctor! They can’t die!” As his mini rant goes on, his voice also raises in pitch until it's nearly an octave higher than where it began.

Regaining his composure he says, “Okay, so what now? Will another doctor fill in for him or should I look for a new one?”

“Yes actually, his son, Dr. Dean Winchester will be stepping up to take his place. He’s fresh out of his fellowship at a cancer center in Topeka and has some amazing success stories.”

“I’ve taken the afternoon off from work for this appointment so is there a way I can meet with this new kid today?”

“Sure. I’ll let him know you’re here. It’s the same office so you can head down there now.” She pauses to click a few items on her computer. “Cas? Go easy on the kid okay? He did just lose his father.”

“Of course. Thanks, Masters.” He politely smiles before turning down the hall towards the office.

Finally reaching the door with the nameplate that now reads _Dean Winchester, PhD,_ Cas takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. After hearing a voice shout “Come in!”, Castiel steps into the office. The fake plants, the books and chairs all exactly the same to the ones he’s seen a hundred times before but upon seeing this new man sitting in the office, nothing felt familiar.

“Hi, I’m Castiel Novak. I had an appointment with Dr. John Winchester but Nurse Masters said it would be okay if I met with you instead?”

The man who had been previously sifting through papers at his desk looked up.

_Oh God. This is it. Holy shit._

Bright, forest green eyes stared at him. The eyes were so beautifully intense it felt as though they were piercing him. Castiel stood totally dumbstruck and in awe at them that when the man introduced himself the only thing he could hear was a muffled drone.

“What?” Cas says, snapping out of his daze.

“I said, hi. I’m Dean Winchester.” The man says. Hand still outstretched for a handshake.

Castiel tosses his hand in Dean’s general direction hoping to make contact and that doesn’t notice how sweaty Cas’s hands have suddenly become.

“I understand you were diagnosed this past August?” Dean questions. Cas nods. “Okay, well I promise you will be in good hands. Like my father, I am an orthopedic oncologist and would be more than willing to take on your case if you’ll let me.” Again, Cas can do nothing but nod. Still lost in the endless green of Dean’s eyes. “Do you have any questions for me? I’m sure this is a difficult transition for you.”

Suddenly painfully aware of his staring, Cas snaps his eyes down to his hands to begin picking at his nails. “Um… no… I’d just like to go over the results of the most recent scan. I have a busy day today.”

_I have to get out of here. I’m probably freaking the fuck out of this poor guy._

“Oh, alright. We can do that.” Dean shuffles through some files before settling on one, removing a chart, and handing it to Castiel. “So, as you can see here, your overall bone density has decreased substantially since August but since we’ve started you on this most recent treatment plan, it has stabilized. This plan appears to be working so I’d like to keep it going and I think we should see more good results soon.”

“Wow really? There’s still plenty of pain but if this is working we should definitely keep doing it. Any more good news for me, Doc?

“Nope. That should pretty much cover it for now. If you’re interested though, I run a free Cancer Support Group for people going through similar challenges. Most of the patients in it were patients of John. We have group on Friday where we will be discussing how to approach the transition between doctors.” He stops to gauge Cas’s expression. “Its totally optional of course! I’ll be bringing cookies and lemonade. It should be a good time though. Lots of people. Lots of fun.” He pauses again to read his audience’s face. “Ugh. I’m so sorry for my rambling.” He says before releasing a bit of nervous laughter. “Its my first day and I’ve just got such big shoes to fill. I’m sorry. I probably seem like a complete wreck right now.”

“No, no!” Cas laughs. “I’ll double check my schedule but I should be free.”

“Oh okay! Great! Well, its at 7:30 in the hospital chapel. Hope to see you there!” Dean stands, extending his hand again for a farewell handshake. Cas also stands to shake Dean’s hand. When their hands touch, Cas swears it feels like 1,000 volts of electricity pumping through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Doctor's In"! I will be adding a new chapter every Tuesday so stay tuned!  
> I also just posted the first chapter of a new fic on 5/2/19 called "Dancing Shadows". Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Share with all your internet pals  
> -Dima <3


	2. Chapter Two

After watching the door close behind his final patient, Dean quickly stuffs his mountain of paperwork, charts and binders into his computer bag and heads to his car. A freezing gust of wind and snow smacks him in the face the second he steps outside, forcing him into a mad dash for his impala. Nearly flying into the drivers seat, he turns the engine over and cranks up the heat as high as it can go. He waits to hear the familiar rattle of the legos in the dash before pulling out of the parking lot and making his way home.

Dean walks into his third floor apartment, dropping all of his belongings on the counter and heading directly for his bedroom while stripping his tie and white dress shirt off. He changes into jeans and a black sweatshirt at lightning speed before collapsing on the couch and turning the TV to an old “Dr. Sexy MD” episode. He would never admit it out loud but he really did find the show enticing. No matter how medically inaccurate it is. A commercial break begins, kicking off with an ad for some drug that lessens the spread of genital herpes.

“Oh my God. No fuckin’ way!”Dean exclaims. He fumbles for his phone and quickly dials his brother’s number.

_“Hey Dean, whats up?”_

“DUDE TURN YOUR TV ON RIGHT NOW AND GO TO CHANNEL 27! THERE’S A GUY IN THIS COMMERCIAL THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU!” He yells through cackling laughter. He hears Sam clicking around on the remote and then the ad playing.

 _“Holy shit! This guy could be my twin!”_ Sam pauses, _“Oh man, what if people see me in the grocery store and think I’m the guy in the commercial?”_

“Sammy, I love you man but I promise no one will find you so attractive that they recognize you from a 30 second Herpexia commercial.”

_“Ha ha ha. At least I’m not the one watching Dr. Sexy.”_

“Its a guilty pleasure. Fuck off, bitch.” Dean laughs.

 _“Jerk”,_ Sam responds before hanging up.

***

Dean rushes through the hospital hall, balancing a plate of sugar cookies in his hand and a pitcher of lemonade in the other while slinging his bag over one shoulder. He flies through the chapel doors just as his watch clicks to 7:30. He clumsily tries to put the plate of cookies on a folding table only for it to plummet towards the floor. He winces, waiting to hear to shatter of porcelain. When it never comes, he sees a man with striking blue eyes placing the plate on the table.

“Need a hand?” The man says.

“Oh thank you so much,” Dean replies, flustered, “I didn’t mean to be running so late!”

“No problem, Doctor. I’m sure you’ve had a crazy day.”

Dean smiles at him, finally looking at the man’s features. He has a brilliant smile that makes the corners of his eyes scrunch up a bit. His dark hair has slightly unruly waves that stray across his forehead and a light dusting of stubble on his jaw. The most gravitational of his features however, is his eyes. His eye are, for lack of a better word, heavenly. They look as though they could contain every shade of blue known to man.

“Please, call me Dean here. When I’m off the clock, I’m just Dean. Its Castiel right?”

“Yep, Castiel Novak. These cookies look amazing!” Cas points to the rescued plate.

“Oh yeah, they do. You can never go wrong with store-bought baked goods” Dean chuckles. He leads Cas to the rest of the group and directs him to an empty metal folding chair.

“Hey everybody!” Dean calls, “We’ve got a new member of the group today so we’ll go around the circle and do introductions. Just share your name, your diagnosis and your occupation. I’ll start.” He smiles before continuing. “Hello all, I’m Dean Winchester. I am an orthopedic oncologist here at the hospital which means I focus on sarcomas, or bone cancers. Many of you were familiar with my dad, John. He unfortunately passed away recently and I have taken over his practice here. I’m very excited to begin working with you all on a professional level soon.”

Everyone mumbles something along the lines of “Hi, Dean” before the next person goes. She’s a redhead named Anna. She shares that she is a pharmaceutical salesperson with stage one melanoma. Dean has heard these introductions nearly a dozen times so he begins to drone them out as he wonders about what kind of things he could learn about that beautiful man, Castiel. Five people later, its Cas’s turn.

“Hi guys,” Cas shuffles his feet nervously under his chair, “I’m Castiel but you can call me Cas. I’m an animal rights lawyer and I have stage two osteosarcoma.” As he finishes he glances up to Dean in search of confirmation that he answered the questions well. Dean lends him a gentle smile as the rest of the group greets him in a disinterested tone. Their eye contact is sustained until all of the introductions have finished.

An hour later, Dean concludes the the meeting with blanket statement claiming, “when we lift others up, we become stronger ourselves. Support others going through similar challenges and we’ll be more likely to succeed.” The group nods in unison, stands and makes a break for the refreshments. All but Cas.

“Hey.” Dean strolls across the circle of chairs and sits next to Cas. “I know today had an unconventional topic but overall, how was it?” He gazes at Cas with hopeful eyes.

“It was much better than I expected honestly,” Cas laughs, “I was kinda expecting a bunch of ‘laugh in the face of danger’ shit.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I used to approach it that way before I realized it's all a bunch a bullshit. Anyone going through this knows its scary as hell and not something you can laugh off.”

“You’ve got that right. How are you doing by the way? After your dad, I mean.”

“Its been tough of course but he was always more of a teacher than a parent though so its a little different I guess. You mentioned you’re a lawyer? Got any cool cases going on right now?”

“Uh yeah actually. Just got one this week that’s a lawsuit over a destroyed beehive. Should be good.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Dean laughs.

“No! Insects are amazing! There are trillions of them on the Earth. All making honey and silk and miracles, really.” Cas says excitedly. If it had been anyone else, Dean would have been put off by someone talking about their love for bugs but those blue eyes were just too wonderful to ignore.

“Maybe you can teach me to love creepy-crawlies as much as you do because man, bugs freak me out.” He laughs.

Cas smiles and stands before saying, “maybe I will.”

After noticing that the room has cleared out, the men make their way to the refreshment table to find the plate with only a few crumbs and half a glass of lemonade left.

Dean chuckles, “Oops, I guess we missed out on the snacks. Have you ever been to The Roadhouse? It’s just five minutes down 70. I’ll buy drinks?”

“I haven’t. Are you condoning alcohol consumption, Doctor?” Cas laughs.

“Hmm… I guess I am. Lets take my car”

They gather up the empty plate, pitcher and Dean’s bag and head towards the car.

***

“Hey Ellen!” Dean hollers over Lynyrd Skynyrd’s “Sweet Home, Alabama” as they walk into the bar.

“Hi boys, Jo will be with ya in just a second!” She shouts back.

“Wow you must really be a regular to know the girls’ names” Cas laughs.

“Yeah I am but actually, Ellen is my aunt. Jo is my cousin.” Dean replies as a petite blonde girl saunters to their table and slides into the booth next to him.

“Hey Cuz, the usual?” Jo says, pushing Dean a bit to get more space in the seat.

“You know it.” He replies.

“Okie dokie. And what’ll it be for this handsome piece of man?” She says, pointing at Cas, winking, and offering a devilish grin.

“Take it easy girlie. He’s one of my patients” Dean playfully elbows her shoulder as Cas shifts awkwardly in his seat.

“Just a beer, please” he smiles politely.

“On it, boys. Just a minute!” She hops up and prances back to the bar to prepare their drinks.

“Well, she’s… friendly…” Cas states, looking nervously at Dean.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. She’s like that with everyone. It earns her more tips.”

Jo returns, sliding two whiskeys in front of Dean and a tall glass of lager to Cas. “If y’all need anything else, you’ll have to go up to Mom. I’m on break now.” She pats Dean’s shoulder and walks away.

“So,” Dean asks, “what do you like to do in your free time?”

“Uh.. mostly work and hang out with my cat. You?”

“Cat… hmm, I can see you as a cat person.” Dean smirks, “I hang out here a lot. I also watch a lot of movies. ‘Tombstone’ is my favorite. Have you seen it?”

“I think I’ve heard of it. That’s the Kurt Russell movie right? The one with the guns and tuberculosis?”

“Yeah, exactly! Are you sure you haven’t seen it?”

“No, my brother Michael is just a big fan of the classics.”

“The man’s got good taste then.”Dean smiles, looking enthused having found something to talk about that doesn’t jump straight into asking Castiel if he’s single and likes dick. “I’ve got a brother too. His name is Sam. He’s fresh outta law school.”

“I’ve actually got four brothers. Raphael, Michael, Ezekiel and Gabriel. Raphael is the mayor of Burrton, Michael is a preacher, Ezekiel is a reporter and Gabriel is an… actor” Cas explains.

“Wow, that’s a big family. Gabriel is an actor? Have I seen any of his shows?”

“Uh,” Cas, giggles nervously, “not unless you watch a lot of porn. ‘Casa Erotica’?”

Dean’s eyes go wide and a deep blush spreads across his face.

 _Casa Erotica is a gay porn… if he knows I recognize it, he’ll know I get off to dudes. Tread lightly, Dean._ He thinks to himself.

“Um, I may have seen a few of them?” He says hesitantly.

“Oh have you? Interesting…” Cas replies, winking. “Alright, well I’m gonna get us some more drinks. Be right back.”

_Did he just wink at me? Was that real? Fuck, he’s pretty._

As Dean wraps up his thoughts, Cas returns to the table with their drinks but instead of returning to his seat across from his drinking buddy, he slides into the booth next to him. Close enough that their thighs smash together.

“Well hello there!” Dean says in surprise.

“Sorry, that side was a little drafty” Cas replies, sliding even closer into Dean’s side. Still in shock, Dean only nods in response. “So, top or bottom?” Cas asks in a ridiculously innocent tone.

Dean’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and he chokes on his whiskey resulting in an embarrassingly long coughing fit. He quickly turns to Castiel and squeaks out a “what??”

“Personally, I’m pretty versatile so I’m game for whatever you are.” When he receives only a startled expression he continues. “Look, no doctor just asks their patients out for drinks. You’re interested in _something_ other than professionalism.” As if in an effort to solidify his statement, Cas slides his hand over Dean’s thigh and gives it a squeeze.

Suddenly coming out of his shock induced coma, Dean looks over Cas’s face, searching for any sign of reluctance and finding only pure confidence and a predatory gaze. He lunges forward. Their lips smash together is an alcohol induced flurry. After a few seconds, their sloppy tongue wrestling is interrupted by a “JO, I TOLD YOU DEAN LIKED MEN! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!” Which was then followed by a “DAMNIT MOM, THATS ALL MY TIPS!”

Castiel and Dean pull away at the sudden hollering. Both turning violent shades of pink in embarrassment. After shooting his aunt a glare, Dean looks at Cas.

“I think I’m through with my drink now. What do you say we go to my place and watch ‘Tombstone’?”

“Could be fun. Nothing’s hotter than gunslingers and TB” Cas smirks before standing up and waiting for Dean as he slaps some money on the table and they make a break for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying it so far.  
> I tried to do my research for these cancer conversations but I'm not a doctor so I'm sure there are some inaccuracies.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut. You've been warned <3

Castiel and Dean stumble through the door of Dean’s apartment, kicking the door closed behind them. Unable to think of anything but each others lips, they head straight for the bedroom without bothering to turn a light on. Dean rushes Castiel backwards to the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress and they topple backwards.

Cas wraps an arm around the small of Dean’s back while locking his other hand in his hair, tugging lightly and causing a soft moan to escape Dean’s lips. Hearing this response sends a shockwave through Cas’s body, encouraging him to move deeper. Taking more control of the situation, he flips Dean to his back and shifts his weight so that he sits just above Dean’s growing erection. He hooks his thumb lightly under the crook of Dean’s sharp jaw, opening his neck up for easier access. Suddenly slowing down, Cas leaves a trail of small pecks down from his jaw to his clavicle only to work his way back up the neck with a series of light nips and bites. Dean’s addictive groans shift into velvety moans when Cas soothes the pain with a single lick back to the collarbone. When he returns to Dean’s mouth, he is held back by a large hand placed on his pec.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Dean questions. The ravenous hunger in his eyes replaced by concern and even something softer.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure I’m the one sitting on your dick right now.” Cas says with a bright smile that was visible even in the dark room.

“Right but if you let me keep going I’m going to fuck you senseless so you’ve gotta be sure.” Actions truly speak louder than words when Cas grinds down onto his dick harder which forces an animalistic growl to rip through Dean’s chest.

“These have got to go.” Cas demands as he begins to yank Dean’s jean’s down as well as his own.

After successfully removing all layers of clothing, Cas flashes one more devilish smile before sliding down Dean’s body and taking his firm dick in his hand. Finally receiving the attention he craved, he instantly began dripping precum into Cas’s hand. In one powerful but light stroke, Cas licks the drops from the head before diving down and taking his whole length at once; dragging his tongue flat across Dean’s shaft on the way up. Clutching Dean’s hip in one hand and massaging his balls in the other, Cas swirls his tongue around the head and across its slit. Dean’s hand flies forward and grabs the nape of Castiel’s neck to lace his fingers through his dark hair. Cas moans around his dick as he feels it hit the back of his throat but continues sinking down until he reaches the base of Dean’s length. He hollows his cheeks and pulls off; sounding a loud “pop”. He leaves light kisses down the inside of Dean’s thighs then makes his way back to his mouth. He stops at Dean’s lips; just far enough that they barely brush together.

“Fuck me.” He breathes, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

In an instant, Cas is on his back with his legs hoisted onto his partner’s shoulders. Dean leans down and spreads his tongue flat across his hole and drags it up to his balls at a painfully slow pace. Cas groans just before Dean returns to his ass and forces his tongue in as deep as he can. Dean’s tongue is quickly followed by his index finger; prepped by lube that had seemingly materialized in his hand. At the sudden build in pressure Cas yelps and grabs Dean’s free hand.

“Its okay, baby. I’ve got you.” Dean says in a strangely sweet tone; intertwining his finger’s with Cas’s and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Cas nods and slides farther down onto Dean’s finger, as if an invitation for more. Understanding, Dean adds another and begins twisting and curling them inside Castiel. Moans ripple through his body as he rocks on Dean’s hand. After a few more pumps, he adds a third. With this final finger he stretches him open and prepares him for the main event.

“You ready?”

“I need you to fuck me. Now. Please” Cas whines.

Dean slicks himself, lines up and slowly slides into Castiel’s tight ass with a deep groan. Cas’s eyes roll back into his head as he grips tight to Dean’s hands; their fingers still laced together in a strong but gentle grasp. Dean pauses to give his partner time to adjust before pulling all the way out and sliding himself back in with ease. He continues this a few more times before leaning down to Cas’s mouth and lightly tugging on his bottom lip then soothing the bite with a run of his tongue.

“You’re so beautiful, Castiel.” Dean sighs against his lips. Cas smiles and flutters his blue eyes up to Dean’s green ones. Cas leans up towards Dean’s ear and lightly sucks on the lobe; drawing a sultry whimper from him.

“Harder, Winchester.” Cas whispers in a tone as sweet as honey.

Dean rears up with a predatory fire in his eyes and pulls out. For a moment, Castiel thinks he’s done something wrong until Dean slams back into him with more force than he thought humanly possible.

“YES!” Cas shouts and digs his nails into Dean’s flexed biceps.

Dean growls and smirks as he continues to pound into Castiel’s prostate and shoving in as deep as he can. He thrusts with all his strength until his breathing becomes erratic.

“I’m gonna cum!” Cas cries.

“Me too, baby.” Dean replies.

Only seconds later, a hot substance shoots onto Cas’s stomach and runs down his sides onto the sheets. He quivers as Dean continues to pump against his overstimulated prostate. All at once, Dean pumps even faster and harder than before and then abruptly stops; releasing deep into Castiel’s ass. With is grip on Cas’s thighs tightened, eyes rolled back and jaw clenched shut, he’s never looked so amazing. Dean pulls out and collapses on top of Cas, panting. Pleased, Cas turns and places a light kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Awesome” Dean breathes in exhaustion. Cas smiles and they sit in a comfortable silence for what feels like an eternity.

“Okay,” Cas rubs Dean’s back, “we need to get cleaned up.”

Dean nods and leads him to the bathroom where they clean up their mess.

“So… you didn’t use a condom, did you?” Cas laughs, “because there is jizz dripping out of my ass right now.”

Dean stares intently at the floor. “I’m sorry. I just got really wrapped up in the moment. I promise I don’t have any diseases or anything.

“But what if I have something? You could’ve gotten it!”

“You don’t. I’ve seen your medical charts. If you had cooties, I would know.” Dean says through a sheepish smile.

“I guess that’s true. As long as we’re not at risk of catching anything I suppose it’s fine. That was too good to be mad about.”

“Agreed. You want me to take you home?”

“I think we’re both a little too buzzed to be driving. It’s probably best if I stay here.

Dean can’t contain the smile that spreads across his face. “We can make that happen. Let’s get you some clothes.”

They go back to the bedroom where Dean tosses a pair of sweats to Cas while he puts a pair on, himself. Carefully avoiding the spot of cum left on the sheets, they slide under the covers and fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Dean dreams of ocean blue eyes while Castiel dreams of green ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far I hope that means you like it. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos to help me improve my writing.


	4. Chapter Four

The warm sunlight pouring through the bedroom window coaxes Dean’s eyes open. Yawning and stretching he begins to think of things on his to-do list for the day when he remember the previous nights activities.

_Cas._ He looks around the room searching for any other sign of life but finds nothing. Assuming Cas dipped out earlier in the morning, Dean heads to the bathroom with a slightly broken heart. As he begins to turn the door handle, he hears a sniffle from inside.

Lightly knocking on the door, Dean says “Cas, is that you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a second.”

Dean hears some shuffling behind the door then slowly, it opens.

“Hey! I thought you’d left. I was thinking we could—“ he is cut offwhen he observes Cas’s slightly red, puffy eyes. “Oh my God, Cas, what’s wrong?” He rushes forward and wraps Cas up in a tight hug. When he receives no response, he resolves to simply holding him for as long as it takes to heal him. After a few minutes of this, Cas’s light sobs escape into Dean’s shoulder.

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong.” He pleads; running this fingers through Cas’s hair.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbles into Dean’s neck

“Why? You have’t done anything!”

“I… I’m sorry. I took advantage of you.” A violent sob tears out his throat at this confession.

“What? How?”

“I wasn’t really drunk. You were into it so I thought it would be okay but you weren’t sober enough to make that kind of decision. I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas cries harder this time.

Dean pulls away and Cas stands frozen, prepared for whatever to come; yelling, storming out, even a punch in the face, he was ready for any act of rejection known to man. Dean wraps his hands around around the other man’s and softly kisses his knuckles.

“You wanna know the truth?”

Cas nods.

“I wasn’t all that drunk. Just a buzz. I knew exactly what we were doing. I don’t regret it for a second. You’re amazing, Castiel.”

Cas tilts his head to the left slightly; confused. “You mean you actually like me? You barely know me.”

Dean nods and smiles a bit. “You’re right. I barely know anything about you but what I do know is enough to make me want to learn more. I want to keep doing this if you’ll let me.”

“I’d like that.”

“You know I can’t be your doctor if we’re fucking on the side though” Dean laughs.

“I guess that’s true. I’ll look for another one then.” Cas smiles and Dean kisses his lips. It is soft and careful but not without passion and care; their first completely sober kiss.

“Okay, what’d you say we make pancakes?” Dean asks.

Cas nods and follows Dean out of the bathroom and down the hall.

“Sorry, we won’t be having anything gourmet. I’m still drowning in student loans and Bisquick is all I can afford.”

Cas laughs, “that’s not a problem.”

Twelve minutes and one dropped egg later, the boys sit at Dean’s makeshift dining table, digging into a mountain of pancakes.

“Birthday?” Dean asks.

“July 10, 1988. Your’s?”

“January 24, ’92”

Cas nods and ponders a question. “Favorite food?”

“Pie and bacon cheeseburgers.”

Cas laughs, “You’re a doctor. Don’t you know that’s bad for you?”

“Death by cheeseburger is the best way to go,” Dean smiles. “What about you?”

“I’ll have to agree with you on the hamburgers.”

Dean nods and they continue to share random things about themselves until the pile of food depletes to nothing.

“Well,” Cas stands from the table, “thank you for the wonderful breakfast but I suppose I should be going now.”

“Busy day ahead?” Dean asks; trying and failing to hide his disappointment.

“I assume you’ve got plans today. Being a big fancy doctor and all.”

“Actually I was just going to hang out here today. You can stay if you want. You don’t have to of course but you know.” Dean grimaces at his own awkwardness.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“I’m inviting you to stay so you won’t overstepping at all. C’mere.” He flashes he most pleading puppy dog eyes.

Cas walks over to Dean who still sits in his chair; now slightly pulled away from the table. Dean grabs one of his hands and places a kiss on it before patting his own leg as if an invitation to sit. Smirking, Cas gracefully swings a leg over Dean’s lap and straddles his hips. He loops his arms around Dean’s neck while his partner runs his hands up and down his bare back.

They close the gap between them and press their lips together; gently at first but progressing with hunger. Dean runs his tongue across Cas’s bottom lip and coaxes his mouth open to allow their tongues to explore each other. The heart builds as the minutes pass and Dean begins running his hands down Cas’s body; moving from his shoulder blades, down his spine, then to his hips and finally his thighs. When he reaches his knees and begins to make the climb back up his body, he feels something. Just a slight imperfection in Cas’s muscular thigh that’s small enough to ignore. His hands glide back down towards his knees again where he feels that spot again. His hands pause over it and Cas shifts uncomfortably. Dean pulls away from their kiss with a confused expression.

“Cas, what is this?” He says, lightly rubbing the spot.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He says and tried to resume their kiss but is rejected.

“No. This shouldn’t be here. Let me see it.”

Castiel huffs but stands up and moves to the couch. He extends his leg across Dean, who has sat down beside him, and allows his pant leg to be rolled up to his thigh. The small bump is just above his knee; like a knot in his left quadricep. Dean begins palpitating the spot and examining its appearance.

“How long has this been here Cas?” He says with a worried look.

“I don’t know. Maybe a few weeks?”

“Why isn’t this in your file? Did you tell John about it?”

“No. It’s hard and tumors are supposed to be soft so I figured it was fine.”

“Cas. Lipomas are soft. Sarcomas are firm. This feels like a sarcoma.” A terrified expression spreads across their faces. “We need to get you a new doctor. Now.”

Cas nods.

Dean retrieves his phone from the bedroom and taps a few things on the screen. “Alight, I’m not sure if she’s taking any new patients right now but Dr. Vantoch is the best oncologist in Eastern Kansas. I met her during my residency at University of Kansas. I’ll give you an official referral so you can make an appointment with her as soon as possible.”

Cas just sits in silence. Whether it be from shock, fear or pain, he can’t quite pin it down. Maybe it's from the thought that he may not be getting better. Maybe it’s because as of last night, he has something or someone to fight for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Vicki a ton and she's super smart so I just had to include her in this.


	5. Chapter Five

Cas stands alone in the unfamiliar office. There's a a plastic palm tree in the corner of the room and a short bookshelf cram packed with an entire set of encyclopedias, an assortment of medical books, some of which have her name on them, and a couple other unrelated books titled “The Threesome Handbook” and “The Jet Sex” which also have her name on them. Atop the bookshelf, sits lots of framed pictures. The scenery in them varies but almost all of them appear to be taken in far-away places.

_Quite the adventurous spirit._ Cas thinks to himself, spotting an image of the doctor holding a pair of skis next a sign that reads “The Grand Couloir: French Alps” in multiple languages. The door opens and a woman with dark, curly hair and glasses enters.

“Hi. Sorry about your wait, I just needed to make sure we had all of your files here. I’m Dr. Victoria Vantoch.” They shake hands before taking their seats.

“Castiel Novak.”

“So you know Dean? Lucky you.” She smiles and gives him a quick wink.

“Yeah I do. I haven’t know him long though. Our relationship dynamic recently changed and we decided it was time to find me a new doctor.” Cas returns her friendly smile.

“Well I’m always happy to bring in a new patient. Now, the pathologist and I have reviewed your biopsy from last week and have concluded that the lump you found is benign. You’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s small and appears to have stopped growing so we don’t need to remove it immediately. There’s no need to put your immune system under any more stress.”

“Oh thank God.” Cas releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “The treatment I’m on is still working, right?”

“Yes it seems to be making progress and as long as it keeps moving at this pace, we can expect to be able to declare you cancer-free in about seven months. This is very good news, Castiel.”

“This is great news! Anything else?”

“I believe that’s all for now but we’ll be in touch. I’d like to see you in here again in about three weeks to check in on your progress.”

“Okay, thank you so much!” The doctor stands and opens the door for Castiel, smiling and shaking his hand again.

After going to the front desk and scheduling his next appointment, he calls Dean.

_“Hey Cas, how’d it go?”_ Dean says with a hint of fear in his voice.

“I’m okay. She said it’s not more cancer.”

_“I’ve never been so happy to be wrong in my life.”_

Cas laughs, “Me too. She said my treatments are still working and I should be cleared in seven months.”

_“This is amazing news! We’re going to dinner tonight to celebrate. I’ll be over at 6.”_

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

_“Can’t wait, baby.”_

Cas hangs up and smiles before sliding into his Lincoln Continental.

***

Cas pulls into his driveway and exits the car as his phone rings.

“What do you want?”

_“Hey now, is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?”_

“You only act like a brother when you want something. What is it this time, Gabriel? Money, bail, an ointment for some rash you picked up from a harlot?”

_“I would never! It’s like you don’t even know me. I’m hurt Cassie.”_

“Alright I’m hanging up now.”

_“Wait!”_ Gabriel pauses, _“You’re right. I need some help. I just need a place to stay for a few days.”_

_“_ Absolutely not. The last time you needed a place for ‘just a few days’, you were on my couch for a month. Not only did you overstay your welcome but you brought that chick Rowena into MY HOME and fucked her in MY LIVING ROOM!”

_“Hey that’s not fair! You know I have a thing for redheads!”_

“No. You want to know what’s not fair? The fact that you are always freeloading off of your brothers! You come crawling to us every time you can’t get it up but when I need a ride home from the fucking hospital after another round of chemo, you can’t even return my god damned calls! Michael had to drive all the way up from Hutchinson just to make sure I could get home! HOW THE HELL IS THAT FAIR GABRIEL?”

_“How’s the whole cancer thing going, anyway?”_

“YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY ACTED LIKE A RESPECTABLE MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY!”

_“Jeez okay. I’ll take that as a ‘no’ on the sleepover then.”_

“Damn right its a no.” Cas punches the end button and slams the phone on the counter.

He’s found recently that a shower is the best way to collect himself and think. On his mind today, he wonders why he has allowed his shit brother to walk all over him for so long. Was it the way his parents raised Gabriel that made him such a fuck-up or was he the problem instead? Surely he’s right for not helping Gabriel this time. _Right?_

He continues to mull these thoughts over in his head until a new one arrives. _Dean._ Dean was such an amazing person. They’ve been together for three weeks now. More often than not, Castiel woke up in Dean’s bed. He really seemed to care about Castiel. He was so worried at the chance that Cas may be getting sicker and so relived when he found out he was okay. He was so genuine and sweet. When Castiel thinks about 15 years from now, he sees him. It’s too early in their relationship for love but damn, if he didn’t love Dean Winchester.

***

Dean knocks on the front door of the white one-story house. The light blue window curtains are pulled back and the sunlight is pouring through the window, illuminating a coffee table and couch. The door opens and inside it is the most beautiful man he’s laid eyes on to this day.

“Mmh well do you look just delicious!” Dean looks Cas up and down then steps over the threshold to give his boyfriend a light peck on the lips and heading straight for the couch. “Hey Fergus” Dean says, scratching the pet cat on the head.

“Sorry, I’m not quite ready yet” Cas says, gesturing to his naked upper half, “I’ll just be a minute.”

“Don’t take too long now. I’m hungry!” Dean shout as cas walks down the hall. Cas’s phone, which sits on the coffee table, lights up with a text.

“ _What did you say to Gabriel? He just called me and seemed really upset.”_

“Hey Cas! You’ve got a text from Raphael! Why aren’t you playing nice with your brother?” Dean shouts again.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Cas says gruffly, re-entering the room; dressed in a navy blue sweater and khakis this time.

“Alright fine,” Dean tosses his hands up in surrender. “Are you ready?”

Cas nods and they exit the house.

***

“Hey look who’s back! Haven’t seen you boys in a stretch!” Ellen hollers as she strolls to their table in the back corner.

“Hey Ellen! How’s things?” Dean asks.

“Well I reckon we’re doing alright. How’s about you two?”

“We’re good. Cas here has got a new case at work and I’m bringing in some new folks to the support group.” Dean states with a prize-winning smile.

“Well ain’t you proud as a peacock. That’s real sweet. Now, what can I get y’all?”

“I think we’re going to have my usual.”

“Alright. Jo will have it out before too long. Uncle Bobby’s comin’ by tonight by the way.”

“Oh okay great!” Dean replies just before Ellen walks away. He turns to Cas to see his expectant eyes.

“I didn’t know you had an uncle!”

“Well he’s not really my uncle. He was a good friend of my dad’s. He was pretty much my dad when the real one was working all the time.”

“I see. I can’t wait to meet him.” Cas smiles and reaches across the table, holding Dean’s hand. “So how was work today?”

“Pretty uneventful. One of the nurses walked out and someone stole my lunch from the fridge so I had to eat cafeteria food.” Dean fakes a gag.

“Oh bless your heart.” Cas says teasingly, patting his hand.

“Are you allowed to tell me what your new case is yet?” Dean asks with curiosity sparking in his eyes.

“Technically no but you’re pretty cute so I guess I can give you a pass.” Cas smiles, “An animal rights group is suing a cosmetics company for animal testing. The company claimed to be using ‘cruelty-free’ practices but some photos were leaked by a formal employee of their products being tested on animals.”

“That’s awful! You’ll get them though.”

“I hope so. That kind of stuff really pisses me off, you know? Monkeys… are so clever, and their sensible in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Dean?”

“Not very.” Dean laughs.

“Exactly!”

“Ya’ know I really love how much you care about this stuff, Cas.” Dean smiles before realizing the connotation of the ‘L’ word and wincing. Instead of pulling away however, Cas simply smiles back at him.

“Dean? Is that you?” Bobby says as he claps Dean and pulls up a chair at their table.

“Bobby! Long time no see!”

“Boy, don’t you know it’s been all but six weeks? Can’t you survive without seeing my wrinkly ass for that long?” Bobby gives a gravelly laugh and turns to Cas. “Well ain’t you pretty as a peach?” He says, glancing over Cas’s well-fitting sweater among the other flannel wearing patrons.

“Bobby, this is my boyfriend, Cas. He’s a lawyer.” Dean states.

“Ah well now that makes sense. You two big-shots hookin’ up like that.” Bobby laughs again, “I’ve known Dean here since he was knee high to a bullfrog. Never thought he’d come up to anything but you know him; This boy’s so ornery that tellin’ him anything’s about as useless as tits on a bull”

“Its very nice to meet you, sir.” Cas says politely.

“Eh drop that ‘sir’ bullshit. We’re family!” Bobby lies a rough hand on Cas’s shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.

“Yes sir.” Cas laughs nervously, looking to Dean for rescue.

“So what brings you all the way out here, Bobby?” Dean interrupts.

“I just had a hankerin’ for a forty.” He replies.

Cas glances to Dean with another confused look.

“He means a drink” Dean whispers back with a wink.

Cas nods.

“Alright well you boys don’t have too much fun now ya’ hear?”

“Will do. See ya’ Bobby” Dean waves and Bobby gets up and heads to the bar.

“He seems nice.” Cas says flatly.

“He is. He can just be a lot some times.” Dean chuckles and Cas nods again.

***

On the way back to Castiel’s house, the boys talk about everything from their burgers that night to Led Zeppelin’s final American concert in 1977. Granted, the Zeppelin portion of the conversation was a bit one-sided, Cas enjoyed it none the less. After deciding they were both too tired to get into anything that night, they opted to change into sweats and simply trade lazy kisses and giggles.

“Cas, can I tell you something? I don’t expect you to feel the same way right now but I just really need to get it off my chest.”

“Of course you can.” Cas scoots closer to Dean and leaves a light kiss on his cheek.

“Earlier today, when I was waiting for your call about your appointment, I was running through all the scenarios. I was thinking about how absolutely devastated I would be if you had told me the tumor was dangerous. I was thinking about how we haven’t had enough time together and that I’m not ready to lose you. When you said you were okay, I felt more relief than I’ve ever felt any other time in my life. I was so happy it hurt. I still am happy. It’s so early in this, I know, but I can’t keep pretending that I don’t think about you every second of every day. Cas, I love you. I understand if you’re not there yet. It hasn’t even been a month but I love you and I need you to know that.”

Cas stares at him for what felt like an eternity to Dean. His blue eyes soften and he kisses Dean with more passion than ever before. His hand lightly grazes Dean’s jaw as if its made of fragile glass before pulling away.

“I love you too. I wasn’t sure if you were ready to hear it yet.”

This time, it's Dean that pulls Cas in for the kiss and they lie together kissing like this for a while before finally breaking apart and falling asleep wrapped in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do Vicki justice in this chapter.  
> Also, wowie did I have to whip out my southern roots for Ellen and Bobby.


	6. Chapter Six

—Eight Months Later—

 

“Okay, I’ll be by to pick it up around three. Thanks!” Dean hangs up the phone, giddy with excitement. Taking a deep breath, he dials his boyfriend.

_“Hello Dean.”_

“Hey babe. How was your appointment?”

_“Good. I’ll tell you about it tonight. I’m with the monkey client right now.”_

“When are you getting done today?”

_“Uhh I don’t know. I should get off by 6:30 at the latest. We’re putting the final touches on the settlement offer. Why?”_

“We’re having dinner and a movie tonight but we’re doing the movie at my place. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

 _“Oh, alright. Love you.”_ Cas smiles.

“See ya’ tonight. Love you too.” Dean hangs up and makes his way to the nurse’s station. “Hey, Meg. I’m on my way out. Have a good weekend!”

“Where are you off to, Dean? It’s only 2:30.” She questions.

“I’ve gotta pick something up for Cas.”

“Ah I see. Have a good night.” She winks.

***

Dean turns his key in Cas’s front door just as his watch clicks to seven. He walks into the living room and sees his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on the couch with the cat, Fergus, curled up on his chest. Dean creeps across the floor, and slowly leans down towards Cas.

“HEY!” Dean shouts in Castiel’s ear.

“HOLY SHIT!” Cas and the cat fly ten feet in the air and land on their feet, “WHAT THE HELL???”

Dean’s howling laughter nearly drowns out Cas’s cursing.

“Christ. I hate you so much, Dean.” Cas scowls.

“Eh no you don’t. You love me.” Dean coos. He opens his arms and moves toward Cas in an effort to hug him but his target bolts around to the other side of the couch.

“Get away from me, asshole!” Cas yells, struggling to hide his smile.

“C’mere baby. LET ME LOVE YOU!”Dean chases Cas in circles around the couch.

“NO!”

In one quick pivot, Dean switches directions and Cas runs straight into his arms. Dean locks him in a tight grip and kisses him on the cheek.

“Well that sucks because I’m gonna love you anyway.”

“Fine.” Cas smiles and leans into the touch. “You’re still not getting any tonight though.”

“We’ll see about that.” Dean ruffles Cas’s hair and smacks his ass. “Go get dressed.”

“We’re only going to The Roadhouse aren’t we? Can’t I just wear a t-shirt?” He tugs at the hem of his gray AC/DC shirt.

“No, I was thinking we’d go somewhere a little more upscale tonight. Celebrate another case closed and all that.”

“Its not even closed yet Dean.” Cas laughs.

“Just let me take you out, please?”

“Alright fine.” He smiles and heads down the hall to his bedroom.

Dean watches him walk away before sitting on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. Cas’s house was so much nicer than his apartment. He had actual furniture and a coordinated color pallete. Dean’s apartment was just a random assortment of colors. He looks over the few photos hanging in the living room. The biggest one features six men and one woman. The oldest man and the woman look to be in their mid-sixties. They have their arms wrapped around the younger men. Among them, is Castiel. Dean assumes these people are his family but he has no way of knowing for sure seeing as he’s never met them. It bothered him sometimes. Cas had met Sam so why hadn’t Dean met his family? He had wondered what they were like but every time he asked about them, Cas didn’t want to talk about it. He’s recently decided to just stop asking.

Another photo features Cas again but this time he’s sitting at a table in what looks at a skating rink with some friends. He’s younger in the picture. His hair is a lighter brown with some very 2000’s blonde highlights and his eyes have a shine in them that people only have in their earlier years. He chuckles just as Cas returns to the room.

“What’s so funny?” He questions.

“I take it this was from before you realized you liked it in the ass?” Dean laughs, pointing at the girl the younger Castiel has his arm wrapped around.

“Uh yeah… 18 was an age of exploration. Her name was April Kelly if I remember correctly. Nice girl but she didn’t have a dick.” Cas explains.

“I see,” Dean smiles finally turning to look at his boyfriend. “You look awful spiffy!”

“I guess so.” He looks down at his well fitting khakis and gray-blue, button-down dress shirt. “Is this good enough?”

“Looks good! Ready?” Dean replies, looking Cas up and down. Cas nods and leads the way to the Impala.

***

Dean parks the car along the curb in front of 715 and jogs to the passenger side to open the door for Cas.

“I’m not going to break. I can open my own door, Dean.” Cas mocks.

“Would you just let me nice for once?”

“No, because when you’re nice it means there’s something wrong. Are you dying?”

“Okay you’re right but I promise I’m doing it out of the goodness of my heart this time.”

“Mmhm.” Cas hums unconvinced.

They walk hand in hand to the hosts' booth and give the woman Dean’s name before following her to a small, two-person table.

“For someone who lives in an apartment and is struggling to pay off student loans, you sure are going ‘all-out’ tonight.” Cas shoots Dean a quizzical look.

“What can I say? I’m bad at managing my money and I like to treat you well. Sue me.”

“It wouldn’t be ethical to sue you because after this dinner you’re not even going to have enough money to buy a tank of gas.” Cas teases and Dean only shrugs.

“What can I get you to drink gentlemen?” The waiter asks; seeming to have materialized from thin air.

“Uh I think I’ll have the ‘Boulevard Tank 7’?” Dean replies and looks to Cas for his order.

“I’ll just have water, thank you.” He states.

“Would you like that with lemon?”

“Um,” Cas hesitates, “sure.” The waiter nods and walks away.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been somewhere that they ask if you want lemon in your water.” Cas says curiously.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been anywhere with reserved seating. We’re moving up in the world!”

“Yeah, and in debt.” Cas smirks.

Dean rolls his eyes. “So how was the doctor appointment? Vantoch still playing nice?”

“Yeah she’s great.”

Dean looks to Cas expectantly, “…and? What’s the word?”

“Oh right. I’m cancer-free.” Cas smiles ear to ear.

“OH MY GOD REALLY?” Dean says a bit too loud for the atmosphere and receives some glares to which he responds with “MY BOYFRIEND IS OFFICIALLY CANCER FREE Y’ALL!” The glares change into smiles and applause.

Cas blushes, embarrassed, but continues to smile as the restaurant cheers.

“How does it feel?” Dean asks excitedly over the fading impromptu celebration.

“It feels really good, Dean. You know I wouldn’t have made it through this without you.”

“I’m glad I could be there for you. I love you so much.” Dean holds Cas’s hand across the table and plants a light kiss on his fingers. Cas simply smiles. They continue to make googly eyes at each other for the rest of dinner. Cas nearly chokes when he sees the bill but refrains from making anymore comments on it.

***

Back at Dean’s apartment, the boys change into sweats to settle in for the movie. Cas learned earlier in the night that they would be watching Tombstone since the last time they were supposed to watch it, the disk never even made it into the DVD player. While Cas washes up in the bathroom, Dean sets on his path to prepare a bag of popcorn and two beers for them. Only minutes later, Cas enters the living room to find it lit with candles.

“Dean? What’s all this?” Dean comes around the corner slowly; clearly sweating a bit.

“I didn’t want any chick-flick moments but I figured you were worth it.” Dean gets closer before kneeling in front of Castiel.

“Dean… what’s happening?” Cas asks nervously. Dean pulls a small, dark-stained, wood box from the pocket of his grey sweats.

“I know it’s early. Everything about this relationship has been ridiculously fast but I’ve never been happier. Castiel Clarence Novak, baby, I love you so much. I want to love you forever. Please let me love you forever and marry me?” Dean begins to sweat more and his hands shake a little while he waits for a response.

Time seems to stand still. The room is so silent that the only thing to hear is the sound of the candles crackling. He stares into Cas’s deep blue eyes. Those heavenly eyes that hold every shade of blue in existence. His light dusting of stubble across his square jaw and chin. His permanent sex hair that is now draping over his forehead. Everything about him is so perfect to Dean that he feels he’ll never really be able to wrap his mind around how beautiful this man is.

“Well…” Cas looks down to the floor, “this is awkward.”

“What?” Cas turns and walks back to the bedroom.

Dean sits frozen in the suffocating silence. He swears the room is so dead that the neighbors can hear his heart shatter. He had told all his family and friends that he was doing this. What would he tell them? How would he tell them that the love of his life rejected him? How is it that this one person could leave him in such a devastated heap on his living room floor? Why did he do this to himself ? Why did his friends ever tell his this would be a good idea? They were fine before this and now Cas has turned him down and clearly has no interest in making a long term commitment. He doesn’t love Dean. This is all just one long, fantastic dream coming to a catastrophic close.

“You beat me to it.” Cas says and he returns back down the hall towards a heartbroken Dean who can do nothing but whimper; not really listening anymore.

Cas sits cross-legged in front of Dean and takes the box from his hand and pulls him to sit next to him. He takes Deans hands and shakes them lightly. The touch snaps Dean out of his dangerous thoughts.

“Did you hear me, Dean?” He asks with a worried look. “I said you beat me to it.” Cas reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a different box; this one small and black.

“What?” Dean finally says.

“I was going to take you to The Roadhouse and have Jo slip it in a whiskey tomorrow. This is for you Dean.”

 _“Oh.”_ Dean breathes.

“My love, of course I’ll marry you. It is early but I’ve yet to find a single reason why we couldn’t live a happy life together. I’m finally healthy again. I see a long future with you. I see a family with you.” Cas begins to tear up at the same time as a single tear slides down Dean’s cheek.

After after a few moments of staring into each others eyes and searching for any sign of reluctance, they fall into a fit of tearful giggles.

"I can't believe you used my middle name. Kinda ruined the moment." Cas says between giggles.

They slip the silver bands onto each other’s fingers with the purest smiles possible. Feeling the cool metal on his finger causes Cas’s heart to swell three sizes bigger to point it may burst. They share a deep, passionate kiss and once again, they fail to watch the movie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever find yourself in Lawrence with some money burning a hole in your pocket, I recommend 715. They've got the best ribeye in the state.  
> Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutsmutsmut

Castiel wakes to bask in the warmth of the sunlight that streams through the window. His hand rests on Dean’s bare chest and he takes the opportunity to run his fingers lightly over the soft skin and firm muscles. He allows his eyes to wander across the defining features of Dean’s face. He takes his time soaking up every freckle and grain of stubble. Everything from his strong jaw to his eyelashes that flutter as he dreams. Cas eases out of his daze and reluctantly removes himself from the bed, leaving a light kiss of Dean’s forehead.

After pulling on a pair jeans, he moves to the kitchen in search of anything to make a proper breakfast. He finds a multitude of bacon and beer but not much else. Settling for bacon and toast, he attempts to live out his “Top Chef” fantasy. With just the right shift of his hand, the sunlight can catch on his new engagement ring and every time, he feels his heart swell to its breaking point.

Not long after the first few strips of bacon have finished cooking, Dean emerges from the bedroom and wraps his arms around his fiancé’s waist from behind.

“Hey handsome.” Dean coos, placing a kiss on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Cas turns his head to see the green eyes.

“This for me?” He asks and Cas nods.

“Be careful. It’s still hot.” He warns.

Dean scoffs, “I ain’t no bitch!” He tosses a piece, dripping in grease, into his mouth and attempts to hide a grimace.

“Hot?” Cas asks with a slight, teasing smile.

“Uh yeah. Just a little.” Dean replies, wincing.

***

“So I was thinking…” Cas says hesitantly, “maybe you could meet may family tomorrow? We’re getting married now so I guess you need to eventually. Might as well just get it out of the way.”

“I’d love to! I’ve wanted to meet them for a while now. I never hear anything about them.”

“Yeah there’s a reason for that. I’ll call my dad and let him know we’ll be coming for Sunday dinner.” He pulls his phone from the side table and dials a phone number.

“Hi. Yeah, it’s Castiel.” There’s a short pause while the speaker on the other end of the call replies.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Another pause incurs before he responds, “Yes. We’ll see you then. Goodbye.”

Cas sighs, clicks the phone off and carelessly tosses it back to the side table. He stretches back out across Dean’s lap and lets his feet hang off the end of the couch.

“Everything okay?” Dean worriedly questions and combs his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“Yes it’s fine. I just haven’t seen them in a while and I’m not exactly inclined to visit. Only Gabriel knows I’m gay so this should be interesting.”

“How do you think they’ll react?”

“Well, considering he flaunts the fact that he makes a living sucking dick, my family is not really allowed to be upset by it.” Cas replies gruffly.

“Will Gabriel be there too?”

“Oh God I hope not.”

“Baby, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Who doesn’t love me?” Dean laughs.

“I don’t think you really want me to answer that.” Cas smirks and jabs an elbow at Dean’s ribs.

In response to the joust, Dean quickly throws his hands forward and latches onto Cas’s nipples and gives them a firm pinch.

“Christ Dean what are you trying to do? Milk me?” Cas winces for a second before laughing.

“I don’t know. Do you think that would work? I think I think the carton in there is about empty.” Dean gestures towards the fridge and a smile spreads across his face while Castiel glares at him.

“Well, Cas, not for nothing but the last person that looked at me like that, I got laid.” Dean winks.

“That was me you ass!” Cas twists out of Dean’s grip and places himself down on his lap. He does so with a force that makes Dean groan a bit in pain. “Hey” Cas states, looking down at his partner.

“Hello there” he responds. Cas lightly pecks Dean on the lips.

“I like you. You know that?”

“You better! Considering this.” Dean flashes his hand as if he were in the “Single Ladies” music video. “But yeah, I like you too Cas.”

Dean pulls Cas closer and locks his lips on his. Cas runs his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip until he gets the message. Their tongues fight for dominance while the situation begins to drip with passion. Cas wins the battle and solidifies his victory by nipping at Dean’s bottom lip and drawing a breathy moan from him.

“Fuck me.” Dean breathes against Castiel’s mouth.

Cas pulls away in shock, pupils blown wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you said you were versatile. Prove it.”

A devilish smile spreads across Castiel’s face and he lunges forward again as if he were starving and Dean was all that was left in the Western Hemisphere. He obliges and lets Cas control the situation.

Cas’s mouth slides down to Dean’s jawbone where he leaves a trail of wet kisses before making his way down his neck, toward his collarbone. A soft moan slips through Dean’s lips when Cas pulls away.

Castiel stands, pulls Dean away from the couch and leads them down the short hall to the bedroom. Dean collapses on the bed while the other shuffles through a drawer in search of the necessities. He tosses them on the bed and climbs back on top of Dean, placing kisses across his shoulder and down to his stomach. Another moan and Cas is on his back with a mouth nipping at his protruding hipbones and long fingers pulling at his jeans. He lifts his ass off the mattress and the confining jeans disappear. Dean’s hands run up his thighs and press his hips deep into the bed while running his tongue across his growing bulge. He shudders at the heated contact and laces his fingers in his hair. Dean hooks his finger under the waistband of the only fabric left and yanks it away. Milliseconds later, he latches onto Castiel’s length. He flattens his tongue against the underside of his shaft and slowly descends. A low, gravelly groan rumbles through Cas’s chest and it takes all his strength to keep from thrusting his hips up into Dean’s mouth. When Dean’s ascent reaches the head, he pops off with a flick of his tongue across the slit. He moves to Cas’s hips and trails kisses and licks across them while pumping the member in his hand. After 15 painfully slow seconds of this, he returns to Castiel’s now leaking dick and wraps his lips around it again. This time he takes him in as far as he can and does so with every movement. He steadily picks up the pace until he can feel Cas’s breath begin to hitch and pulls off. The cold air against his wet dick hits like a punch and another low growl tears through him. Dean stuffs the bottle of lube into Cas’s hand and flops onto his stomach, legs spread.

“Come on. We’re doing this.” Dean states with lust practically dripping off his voice.

“There’s going to be some pressure. I’ll do it very gingerly.” Dean nods.

Castiel eagerly squirts the cool liquid onto his right hand’s fingers. He runs the tips of his fingers around the pucker of Dean’s hole. The cold gel sends a shiver up Dean’s spine until it begins to warm up. When Cas feels his partner relax, he begins to coax his index finger into his ass. He tenses around the finger and a moan slips over his lips.

“Are you okay?” Worry fills Cas’s voice.

“Yeah I’m good. Let’s go.” Dean responds, trying to keep any pain from his voice.

Cas twists his wrist and pushes deeper. He holds it there until he feels Dean relax again then twists the finger out almost completely. Another groan fills the air and he pumps the long finger in again. He continues twisting the single finger in and out until Dean’s groans turn to soft, submissive moans and he looses around him. Cas removes his finger all the way and replaces it with an additional finger. He presses into Dean as deep as he can, hooks his fingers against the prostate and drags them back out. The sensation sends a wave of shudders through Dean’s body and forces a string of profanities and “Cas”.

After reaching three fingers and feeling as ready as he ever could be, Dean tears the condom open and tosses it to Cas. Without removing his hand, Castiel slicks himself up and slides the condom on. He quickly removes his fingers from Dean and replaces them with his dick. He slides into him until he bottoms out and the men groan in unison.

“Go hard or go home, Cas.”

Cas huffs a laugh before pulling all the way out and trusting back in with power. Another moan. He removes himself again and adjusts his stance. Dean pulls his legs under him into the yoga position, “child’s pose”. Cas firmly plants one hand on the back of Dean’s neck and the other grips the headboard. He realigns himself with Dean’s hole and plows deep into him with all the strength he can muster. He uses his leverage with the headboard to jackhammer into Dean until the bed begins to creak to a dangerous amount. They flip so that Dean sits on Castiel’s lap and their lips lock together while Cas continues to lift into him. A final string of moans and growls pour from Dean’s lips and his entire body quivers as he releases onto his partner’s chest and stomach. His uneven, shaky breaths keep rippling through him until Castiel releases into him. Dean leans down and kisses Castiel deep and passionately.

“I love you so much, Baby.” He whispers against Cas’s lips.

Cas smiles gently and kisses him on the tip of the nose. “Love you too. Now clean me up. You made a mess.” He laughs lightly.

Dean hops off of the bed and disappears into the bathroom. He returns a moment later with a wet washcloth. He cleans the drying cum off of Cas and returns the towel to the bathroom. Instead of simply walking back into the bedroom and climbing back onto the bed, he sprints back to the room and long-jumps into the bed with his arms spread in a swan dive position. Cas barely dodges the flying body before it comes crashing onto the mattress. Through Dean’s cackling laugher, the bed groans and creaks momentarily and then a splintering sound pierces the air. A look of terror spreads across his face just as the bed frame detaches itself from the headboard and collapses onto the floor.

Cas wails in laughter until tears form in his eyes while Dean stares at him with a look of complete and utter shock.

“You alright?” Cas struggles to force out the words between his laughing fits.

“Well, I guess it was about time something else broke,” Dean begins to laugh, “everything else in this damn apartment is broken.”

The couple continues to laugh while they get dressed again and move back to the couch. It’s late afternoon now and Dean decides 4pm is nap time. He flops down into Castiel’s lap with a blanket and turns the TV on. Cas interrupts his search for “Dr. Sexy” reruns.

“So if everything in here is broken, why don’t you just move in with me?”

Excitement flashes across Dean’s face. “You sure?”

“Yes? I mean, we’re going to be married and we don’t even live together. I don’t know about you but I’d like to be able to share a bed with my spouse. Besides, I have a house and the cat can’t live here.”

“That would be great. This place is a shit hole. I think I could settle for your place.” Dean chuckles.

“Ha ha,” Cas smiles back, kisses Dean’s forehead and ruffles his hair, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry I took so long to post this chapter. There will be more soon! <3


	8. Chapter Eight

Cas shakes Dean from his sleep. “Dean, you’ve got to get up. We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.” The only sign of life he finds is an aggravated growl.  
“I have been trying to wake you up for and hour and a half. Get up.”  
Dean finally rolls over and grumbles his reply without opening his eyes. “You said last night we’d need to leave by two to get to your dad’s on time. The whole point in staying over here last night instead of my place was so that we could sleep in.”  
“Yes and it’s already one. Also, we came here last night because you no longer have a bed.”  
Castiel hooks his hands under Dean’s arms and yanks him from the bed like a parent would to the kid that bites the other kids on the playground. Dean whines and flails in response. “It’s too early.”  
“It is the afternoon. You will survive. You wanted to meet them and this is your chance. Get dressed.” Cas heads to the kitchen, followed by the daggers that Dean's eyes are shooting at him.  
Forty-five minutes later, Dean emerges from the bedroom in a crisp charcoal button-up shirt and well-fitting khakis.  
“Ready? I made you coffee,” Cas hands him a steaming cup with “I’m an angel after my 6th cup” scrawled across the side, “and a bacon and cheese sandwich. It’s my apology for interrupting your sleep.”  
Dean’s scowl quickly switches to a look of pure joy at the sight of the caffeine. He downs the cup, disregarding the way it scalds his throat, and digs into the sandwich. Castiel hands him a napkin before grabbing an umbrella and shoving Dean out the door.  
***  
“Alright so these are the things you should know about my family,” Cas states. “First, my father is a very strange man. He was married to a woman named Rebecca until she became too obsessive about him. You can call him Chuck. He thinks he’s a writer. You know about Gabriel but we won’t need to worry about him because he never comes to these things. Raphael is going to take every chance he has to assert his dominance. Ignore it. Michael believes he has a direct line to heaven so as you can imagine, he speaks mostly in bible verses. Ezekiel is the only reasonable one. You will like him I think. He also tells some very interesting stories.”  
Dean takes a deep breath. “Okie dokie. Any topics that are off limits?”  
“Please do not mention our relationship until I do. It is going to be a difficult situation.”  
“Okay, can do. Is Michael really that much of a bible thumper?”  
“Yes. Do not confront him about it because he will destroy you.” Dean nods.  
The rest of the car ride continues in near silence with the exception of the Zeppelin/Kansas cassette Dean brought from his collection. The only words spoken were when Dean sang “Point of Know Return” at the top of his lungs.  
***  
The boys pull up to the curb next to a dark, two story house with a cluttered yard. “This is it.” Cas states flatly and gets out of the car. They walk up the sidewalk at a distance from each other that doesn’t scream “we put our dicks in each other”.  
“Hello?” Cas shouts as they enter the house.  
A small squirrel-like man comes around the corner into the entryway, followed by three tall men.  
“Castiel! Son its good to see you!” The small man nervously pats him on the shoulder clearly trying not to seem over eager but failing. “Who’s your friend?” He squeaks.  
“This is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Chuck.” The men nod to each other and the other three men behind Chuck step forward. The first two introduce themselves as Michael and Raphael. Both grip Dean’s hand in bone crushing handshakes. The third introduction is made by Ezekiel. His welcome is warm and genuine unlike the first two.  
“Alright well lets get this show on the road.” Raphael states, clapping his hands together once to finalize his declaration. The men nod and follow him through the kitchen and into the dining area where a small turkey, steaming mashed potatoes and dinner rolls sit waiting.  
“Do you guys always eat this good?” Dean whispers to Castiel.  
“It’s a 68 cent turkey from Walmart and microwaved potatoes. It is not as extravagant as it appears.” Cas replies in the same whisper.  
The six men sit choose their seats around the long table with Chuck at one end and Michael on the other.  
“Shall we pray?” Michael reaches his hands out on either side to Dean and Ezekiel. They all join hands and bow their heads.  
“Heavenly Father,” Michael starts, “We thank thee for this food. We ask for thy bountiful blessings upon this meal that it may offer us health and strength.” Cas and Dean flash quick side glances to each other. “We pray that you may ble-,” a loud bang cuts Michael off mis sentence  
“WHAT’S UP BITCHES!”  
A unison groan envelops the room and a short man flaunts into the room.  
“Gabriel!” Chuck stands from the table, plastering on his trademarked nervous smile. “I hadn’t heard from you. I assumed you wouldn’t be coming!”  
“Well here I am Pops. Good to see ya! Big bro! How ya been?” Gabriel slaps Michael on the back. “And Raphael! Lookin’ snazzy as ever. Zeke my beautiful baby boy oh how I have missed you so much.” He places an overdramatic kiss on Ezekiel’s head after ruffling his hair. “Cassie! This must be your fuck buddy! Good to meet ya. They call me Gabriel.”  
Castiel seems to choke on air at Gabriel’s uncalled-for proclamation of the relationship. All eyes flash back and forth between him and Dean while Gabriel leans against the wall, amused. After several seconds of complete silence, Dean clears his throat.  
“Um. Hi I’m Dean Winchester. Cas and I are engaged.”  
The first to speak after another pained silence is Michael. “Castiel.” His voice is firm and only slightly terrifying. “How long has this been going on?”  
“Since October. Eight months.” Dean speaks up again.  
“I did not ask you. What’s this Castiel? You decided to act as a homosexual and now you’re going to act like a woman? Can’t you speak for yourself anymore?”  
The room falls silent again and Castiel can do nothing but stare at his hands. Chuck shuffles uncomfortably.  
“Michael, let’s discuss this calmly okay?”  
“He’s a faggot! How can you stand for this?” Michael’s voice booms through the house.  
Chuck suddenly straightens up in a stance of unexpected dominance. “Dean said they were engaged. They love each other. Isn’t that enough? It doesn’t matter who Castiel falls in love with. He’s happy and this person,” he gestures to Dean, “is obviously important enough to bring him home to us.”  
Michael blinks back at Chuck with a look of confusion and shock at having lost a fight he was sure he would win.  
“Dean,” Ezekiel reaches his hand across the table, “you will be a wonderful addition to our family. We can’t wait to have you.” They shake hands and Castiel snaps out of his fear-stricken daze.  
Cas nods to his brother and father. “Michael, I didn’t make the decision to fall in love with a man but I am happy. He has nursed me to health through my illness and offered me solace when no one else could. I am happy.” Michael huffs and storms from the table.  
“So… when’s the wedding?” Chuck asks.  
“We just proposed on Friday. We haven’t even begun to discuss the details.” Cas replies, smiling warmly to chuck. Raphael, finally coming out of the woodwork, clears his throat.  
“So, Dean, what do you do?” He asks.  
“I’m an oncologist. That’s how Cas and I met actually.” Dean responds.  
“A lawyer and a doctor. Your kids are gonna have trust funds out the wazoo.” Gabriel chimes in.  
“Kids? Are you going to have kids?” Ezekiel’s eyes widen in excitement and curiosity.  
“Uh… we haven’t discussed that. This is all new.” Cas replies uncomfortably.  
“Right. Sorry, this is all just so exciting. What about your family, Dean? What do they do?”  
“My little brother, Sam, is a lawyer. He’s a fresh Stanford grad. My dad is John. He was a doctor too. He was I took over his practice when he died.”  
“Hey Cassie seems like you may have a thing for the lab coat.” Gabriel winks and Castiel just rolls his eyes.  
The rest of the meal goes on without any further complications and Castiel vows that he and Dean would try to make an appearance at the family home more often as well as keep everyone posted on the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update. I went through 4 drafts of this chapter. Next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Hope you're enjoying this so far! <3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff.

Dean has been awake for hours. The excitement of the wedding is starting to kick in and he had found it hard to sleep all night. He wanted so bad to talk about all of his ideas with Castiel but being that it was only 5:48 AM, he decided to wait to shove his wedding planner in his fiance’s face. Finally, at 6:02, the first bird chirps from the Sweetgum tree in the front yard. Thrilled that he’s no longer the only creature awake and deducing, because of that, it is now morning, he hops off the couch and practically skips into the bedroom where Castiel sleeps in peace.  
“Cas, Cas, Cas, baby get upppp” Dean pleads in a loud whisper straight in to Cas’s ear. No response. He shakes his shoulder lightly. Still no response. He lightly pinches Castiel’s side, which has proven time and time again to be the man’s weakest point. A low grumble brews in Castiel’s chest.  
“Ah ha! Progress!” Dean thinks. He skips back into the kitchen and fills a glass with ice water. He returns to the bedside, dips his fingers in the glass, and flicks dozens of freezing water droplets in Castiel’s face.  
His blue eyes fly open at the same time that a cat-like hiss tears out of his throat. He instinctively snatches the glass from Dean and throws the water back at him.  
“WHAT THE HELL DEAN!” Cas’s jaw is clamped tight and his brows are furrowed so deep it looks like a cartoon.  
Dean’s arms fly up in the air in surrender while he howls with laughter. “Take it easy cowboy! I just missed you!”  
“Assbutt.” Castiel finds a dry spot on Dean’s now soaked t-shirt and dries his face.  
“Assbutt? Are you serious?” Dean’s laughs arrest his body so violently now that he grabs the wall for support.  
“Fuck off. I’ve been awake for all of six seconds. What do you want?” Cas grumbles.  
“I already told you. I missed you!” Dean tries to lean in for a peck on the cheek but Cas dodges it and makes beeline back to his warm spot on the bed. “No, don’t go back to bed! I want to show you some ideas I had for the wedding!” Dean whines.  
“Can’t we talk about this when the sun is up?”  
“Please, baby? This is so exciting I just want to show you a few things. I promise it’ll be quick.” Dean’s puppy-dog eyes stare right into Cas’s soul.  
“Fine but I’m not leaving this bed.” He states as he buries himself deeper into the cocoon of warm blankets and pillows. Dean’s beautiful, excited smile spread ear to ear across his face and he takes off down the hall in blur, reappearing only seconds later with a huge binder wrapped in his arms.  
“Scoot.” Dean says as he turns on the bedside light and waits for Castiel to oblige. Cas huffs but does as he’s asked. Dean sits next to him, leaning against the headboard and Cas wiggles up to wedge himself under one of Dean’s arms.  
“Okay so I’ve got a bunch of ideas but these are my favorite.” He cracks open the binder and flips to a page with magazine clippings, swatches and some crayon doodles of random, insignificant details.  
“Christ, Dean. When did you have time to do this? It’s only been a few weeks!”  
Dean shrugged and says simply, “I’m excited.” Cas smiles up at him and Dean kisses the top of his head.  
“So anyway, obviously no matter the venue or theme, there will be barbecue and an open bar. That’s a no brainer. But, I want something that will capture,” Dean pauses to burp and hiccup, courtesy of a few of his late-night beers. “‘scuse me. I want something that will capture our classiness, you know? We’ve both got successful careers. I want to show it off.”  
Cas nods. “Right. So how can we do that without actually breaking the bank though?”  
“Well sir, I’m glad you asked.” Dean clears his throat and prepares his elevator pitch. “Rustic. It’s cheap but you can make it look classy at the same time. Lots of DIY involved but I’m sure Sam’s girlfriend would love to help out with that. We would have pie of course but still a small cake so we could do that cutting thing. My mom’s side of the family has a small farm. We could have the reception there. Lots of parking and we wouldn’t have to pay for it.”  
Cas giggles. “You sound so gay right now.”  
“Ya know, I think I might be a little gay. I’m not sure though. I was balls deep in you last night but that doesn’t really mean anything.” Dean shrugs and cracks a small light-hearted smile.  
“What about the service? Is it going to be religious? I know my family would appreciate if it was and there are plenty of pastors that perform same-sex marriages.”  
“I don’t mind either way. If you’d like it to be, we can definitely do that.”  
“I think it would be best. The least amount of friction between us and Michael, the better.”  
A pen materializes in Dean’s hand and he scrawls a note onto one of the pages. “What do you think about the theme?”  
Cas shrugs. “It’s alright. I think I’d like something a little more traditional though.”  
“I’ve got that too!” Dean hurriedly flips through a few more pages before landing on one with shades of grey and blue. “Boutineers. That’s one of the most important things. Any flowers we choose for those are going to be carried through everything else. I really like this Orchid/Blue Sea-Holly Thistle combination. It looks natural with that extra greenery. It’s small but still catches the eye, ya know? For centerpieces and stuff, we could have white garden roses and hydrangeas with accents of the blue thistle and the natural hydrangea leaves. Its clean cut and traditional with a little kick.”  
They continue to discuss flowers, centerpieces, location and lighting until Dean looks to Cas and sees he’s fallen back into a deep sleep. Dean quietly closes the binder and turns off the light. He settles down into the mattress and holds his husband-to-be until he too drifts off into a tranquil slumber.   
***  
Castiel stirs awake and glances at the clock on the nightstand. Dean’s ridiculously early wakeup call this morning forced him to sleep in until nearly one. He plants a soft kiss on Dean’s shoulder and slides out of bed. Just before exiting down the hall, he snatches up the huge binder.  
While he waits for his coffee to brew, he flicks deep into the Gay Wedding Bible. Dean must’ve had help putting this all together. There is no way he could clip this many magazines on his own. Over two dozen pictures and notes of venues in their area. Dean has gathered everything from parks to churches to concert halls. Cas’s eyes settle back on the flowers they had been looking at earlier. The rich green accents remind him of his favorite eyes and he can’t help but crack a smile. This was really happening. He is really going to marry this man. He was going to spend his life with him. Maybe even raise a family. Visions his future, cooking breakfast for more than just himself, driving kids to school and going on family vacations, play out in his mind.  
A rustling in the bedroom snaps him out of his daydream and Dean stumbles down the hall. Without saying a word, Cas pours him a cup a steaming coffee and Dean clings to it like a life preserve. He moves to the couch and flips on the TV to watch the afternoon news.  
“Cas, the cat is doing it again. Help.” Dean mumbles.  
Castiel’s cat has a tendency to glare intently at Dean whenever he steps anywhere within 50 feet of him. Cas picks Fergus up and cradles him, cooing sounds that no creature could actually understand.  
“You know, if you just showed him some attention he wouldn’t look at you like that. He only wants love. Isn’t that right?” He coos again, “Isn’t that right my handsome boy? Yes you’re so handsome!”  
“You don’t talk to me like that.” Dean pouts. Fergus turns a smug, pleased gaze to Dean as if to rub the attention he’s receiving in Dean’s face.  
“Fergus doesn’t backtalk. It’s easier to love him.” Cas shoots back teasingly. Dean rolls his eyes and returns to the TV. Cas sits the cat on the floor and leans over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Dean and nuzzling his face into his neck.  
“I’m gonna run to the grocery store. Need anything?”  
“I need a new razor and I drank the rest of the beer last night.”  
“Alright. I’ll add it to the list.” Cas ruffles Dean’s hair playfully and places a deep kiss on Dean’s lips. “I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this up a lot faster than I thought I would! The next bits will be a lot more exciting. Hold onto your socks!


	10. Chapter Ten

_“911. What is your emergency?”_

The cars flying by at racing speeds made it hard to hear the operator’s monotone question.

“Hi, uh, I think I just crashed?”

_“Okay sir are you injured?”_

“No, no I’m fine.” Castiel wipes a drop of water off his brow with a trembling hand. Adrenaline and shock pump through his veins like fire.

_“Was anyone else involved?”_

“Yeah, I think I hit a semi. I don’t know if he’s hurt”

_“What is your location?”_

“Um. I’m not sure. Southbound on 40. Just past the 262nd Street exit?”

_“What’s the nearest mile-marker, sir?”_

Castiel looks at his surroundings. First, he sees the pink airbag. The smoke from it is flooding the car and he immediately chokes on it. Next, he sees a large, twisted hunk of metal in the passenger seat. Through the fog, it’s hard to tell exactly what the item is but it looks vaguely like an engine. A burly man is running across the interstate towards Castiel. His plaid flannel shirt is billowing in the whipping wind. A shorter, skinnier man is also running towards the car from the opposite direction. Both men sharing the same look of terror.

“Mile 247 and .3,” Castiel states flatly.

The men arrive at the car, yanking the doors open. In a flurry of yelling and hands, they drag him from the car and to the concrete barrier wall.

“Hey man are you okay??” One of them shouts.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. I’m on the phone with 911. They’re on their way. No worries.” Cas saying with a smile and a dismissive wave of his still quivering hand.

_“Sir, the emergency unit is on their way. Would you like to remain on the phone until they arrive?”_

“No. There’s some guys here. I’m okay. Thank you.” Castiel hangs up the phone and immediately dials Dean’s number. In the middle of the fourth ring, he answers.

 _“Cas! I was just about to call you. Can you pick up some jam and pasta sauce? I want to make a four course meal tonight.”_ There’s a momentary pause before he asks, _“Dude, where are you? It’s really loud.”_

“I think we’re going to have to hold off on the dinner tonight. I just got in a crash.” Cas says cooly.

 _“SHIT! ARE YOU OKAY??”_ Dean screams through the phone and Castiel can hear him scrambling up from wherever he had been sitting.

“Yeah I’m totally fine. I’ve already called 911 and they’re on their way. I just need someone to take me home. I don’t think the car made it.” Cas finally begins to notice the copious amounts of fluid that are flowing from under the car. The thick, black oil is mixing perfectly with the puddles of rain water and creating wonderful halos of color. Castiel stares transfixed at the puddles until Dean’s terrified voice snaps him out of his daze.

_“CAS! WHERE ARE YOU? I’M ON MY WAY.”_

“Dean don’t worry. I just need you to pick me up. I’m totally okay. It’s no hurry.” Castiel’s body is still shaking violently but it is hard to tell if it is from the racing epinephrine or the freezing rain that is soaking his clothes and flooding his shoes. He is sure, however, that he is not scared. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t even really happening. “Just meet me at the police station.”

 _“I’m on my way, Baby. I love you. I’m on my way.”_ Dean’s voice has now calmed to a steady state of urgency and concern rather than pure horror.

“I love you too.” Castiel hangs up the phone and drops it carelessly on the wet pavement next to him.

Water kept running into his eyes and mouth and no matter how many times he wiped it away, it kept coming back. Its metallic taste was the most annoying part of it. Every time the liquid hit his tongue, he heaved at the taste. The flannel wearing man and the scrawny guy are standing on either side of him and yelling frantically to each other. He tries to capture what they’re saying but can’t quite concentrate enough to decode the muffled shouts. Red lights in the distance catch his attention but quickly loose it when that metallic taste hits again.

He keels over and lands on his hands and knees. After he finishes emptying the contents of his stomach on the shoulder of the interstate, he notices the dark red that is swirling in the water around his palms.

_I’m bleeding?_

The shrieking howls of a fire truck, ambulance and police car cut through his internal question. A team of nine uniforms flock toward him. The first to begin speaking are the ones in blue.

“Sir, what is you name?” A woman with dark, shoulder length hair and an eyebrow piercing questions him first.

“Castiel Novak.”

“Okay Castiel, we’re going to get you on a stretcher and into the ambulance okay?”

“No, I don’t need a stretcher. I’m okay! I just need some bandaids for my hands.”

“We’re sure you are but we would like to double check. Come with us please.”

“Okay fine but I’m not using a stretcher. I’m alright.”

Cas scrambles up the concrete wall he leans against and stands. When he moves, the metallic water flows down his face more fervently. He wipes it away yet again with his forearm but notices the slick, sticky feeling of it. Suddenly, he is incredibly aware of what is going on. He stops in his tracks and looks around. Three emergency vehicles are surrounding a mangled mess of what used to be a car. Glass, blood and bright green radiator fluid pool around the twisted ball of steel. A white hot pain sears from his right brow to the soft spot at the base of his skull. His hands feel as though they’ve been shoved into a blender that is set to puree and there is an overwhelmingly tight pressure around his chest. The water he’s been wiping from his eyes isn’t water. It’s blood and it’s pouring down his face like a torrential rain. The sudden onslaught of awareness forces his knees to buckle and he collapses into the puddle of glass shards and vehicle refuse. Freezing rain and full body agony pound away at his consciousness until the sirens, yelling and lights fade away to nothing.

 

***

 

“I’M A FUCKING DOCTOR! LET ME IN YOU BITCH”

Dean voice is raw from screaming. His hand is nearly numb from banging on the window of the trauma center. A nurse glances at him apologetically on the other side of the glass before another one in grey scrubs arrives behind him.

“Sir, please come sit with me.” She places a cold, soft hand gently on his elbow to grab his attention.

“NO! THAT’S MY FIANCE I NEED TO SEE HIM!” Dean wails so loud he swears he can feel his vocal cords snap.

“I know, Sir. Let’s sit down so the doctor’s can focus on helping him. You can tell me all about him in here.” The woman gestures to a door with a plaque that reads “conference room 3”. The woman’s gentle but firm grasp on his elbow mixed with his complete feeling of defeat, allows him to follow her into the room.

The room is cold. A long table stretches its length and is surrounded by about 20 swivel chairs. False flowers adorn the room. Everything is cast in a grey-green shadow from the light seeping in through the white curtains. The woman leads him to a decorative chair in the corner where he sits, shaking. She pulls up a chair next to him.

“I’m Tracy. What’s your name?”

“Dean Winchester” He mumbles.

“Hello Dean.” Her voice is so soft it seems almost as if she is mocking Dean. “So, Castiel is your fiancé?” He nods. “Can you tell me some information about him so we can treat him better?” Dean shrugs reluctantly. “His full name?”

“Castiel Clarence Novak.”

“Birth date?”

“July 10, 1988.”

“Any current medications or medical history?”

“Yeah, uh. He had cancer up until a little bit ago. Osteosarcoma. He’s gonna have brittle bones.” Dean imagines Cas crumpled on the road with his arms and legs splayed unnaturally. He shudders more violently.

“Is he on any medications right now?” Tracy pushes.

“No, no. And he’s not allergic to any drugs either.”

“Okay what about fa-”

Dean cuts her off, “I’m his closest family. I can call his dad and brothers later. I just want to know what happened.”

The nurse nods and sighs lightly. “I can’t give you details about the accident but at the moment, he is stable. His injuries do not appear to be life threatening. He has some cuts on his hands and head which we believe was caused by glass. He has a deep laceration on his upper lip caused by the airbag. We believe the airbag may have also caused a pulmonary contusion.That’s a-“

Dean cuts her off again. “A bruised lung. I know. I’m a doctor, remember?”

“Right. We’re not sure of the severity of it yet but it appears to be relatively minor. He will most likely suffer the symptoms of severe whiplash over the next weeks as well.”

“When can I see him?” Any hint of anger and fear melts away from his face so that all that remains is his pleading eyes.

“I will come get you when he can accept visitors. Another nurse can bring you a blanket if you’d like. I need to get back to Castiel now.” Dean nods and the woman stands. She pats his hand reassuringly and leaves the room.

When the room is empty, reality really sets in. Cas is locked away from him. He is in excruciating pain and Dean can’t help him. He is relying on the skill of these strangers to save the life of the most important person on the planet. The nurse said he would be okay but what if he wasn’t? What if one of the last things he said to him was to pick up groceries? Sure, the last thing he really said was “I love you” but does it really matter? On his death bed, Cas probably isn’t going to remember the last thing someone said to him. The things you always remember the best about someone are always the worst parts. Cas isn’t going to think of how much Dean loves him. He’s going to think of how Dean doesn’t squeegee the shower, that he’s a borderline alcoholic, and how he never washes his dishes. He’ll never get to prove his love for him. He will never get to stand in from of hundreds of people and confess his love for Castiel Novak. He has so carefully written his vows. So carefully woven a Zeppelin lyric into them. Cas would have never noticed the lyric but for Dean, the line would have spoken a billion emotions of love and devotion.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. My love is strong, with you there is no wrong. Together we shall go until we die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a cliche chapter but it is very heavily based on a recent event. I'll have more for you soon.  
> (Song mentioned is "Thank You")


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a long bout of broken sobs and wails, Dean retrieves his phone from his pocket and dials Chuck. Six rings later, he gets the answering machine.

“Hey Chuck. It’s Dean. Um, Cas got in a wreck and he’s pretty beat up. I think he’d like it if you and the others were here when he wakes up. We’re at Lawrence Memorial. Please get here soon.”

He ends the call and immediately dials Sam.

_“Dean? Why are you calling so late?”_

“It’s nine on a Sunday night, Grandpa.” Dean jokes, holding back tears.

_“Jerk. What do you want?”_

He really didn’t want his brother to hear him cry. What’s more embarrassing than being caught bawling your eyes out? No. He would explain the situation without breaking down. He takes a deep breath and finds the most concise explanation.

“Cas got in a crash,” he feels tears stinging in his eyes and blinks them away, “he’s hurt. I need someone here.” He exhales shakily and tears begin to well again, “We’re at Lawrence Memorial. Can you please just sit with me ‘till he wakes up?” A sob escapes him and he claps a hand over his mouth to muffle it but not before Sam can hear it.

“Oh God, Dean I’m so sorry. Let me throw on some shoes and I’ll be out there soon. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Maybe just a sweatshirt or something. Thanks.”

“Okay, no problem. I’m on my way, man.”

The call ends and Dean crumples back into the chair. Every time he’s forced to deal with what’s happened, the pain is extraordinary. He curls up and wraps the thin blanket tight around himself and lets the tears fall freely. He slips away into sleep without even realizing he was tired.

 

_Dean looks out onto the rows of people. All his friends, family and even some coworkers look back with warm smiles. Sam stands next to him and pats him on the back._

_“Congratulations, man.” He says over the music that’s begun to play._

_On the opposite side of this grand room, he sees Cas. Sam gives his a soft nudge and Dean begins walking towards Castiel. They meet each other in the middle, and in front of nearly 200 people, they join hands._

_A man stands next to them and places a hand on each of their shoulders and begins speaking. The words are muffled and incoherent but they leave Dean with a warm feeling in his chest. He looks at Castiel as the man continues to speak. His blue eyes seem even more piercing than normal and his features soften and radiate into a nearly angelic appearance._

_Out of the drone of the man’s voice comes the clear line “Do you, Dean Winchester, take this man, Castiel Novak, as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”_

_Instinctively, Dean responds, “I do.”_

_The man repeats the same thing to Castiel and receives the same response._

_“You have declared your consent before the Church. By the power invested in me by the state of Kansas…” the voice fades and as it does, so does Castiel. A deathly fear slams into Dean like a truck as he watches his love slip away from him. He scrambles to reach Cas. He tries to bring him back but no matter how hard he fights, he can’t bring him back._

_Sam’s hand lands lightly on his shoulder._

_“Dean.” He says_

_Dean turns to him but looks right through._

_“Dean!” He says more urgently, shaking Dean’s shoulder a bit._

_“DEAN!” Sam yells, violently shaking his shoulder._

 

Dean’s eyes snap open and he gasps for air, clawing at his surroundings.

“Dean? Dean, buddy, it’s alright. It’s me.” Sam grabs hold of Dean’s shoulders to steady him.

Dean heaves his labored gasps until he is able to absorb his surroundings. Sam kneels in front of him, wearing a worried expression. A faded olive green sweatshirt if slung over his arm and two steaming cups of coffee are placed on the table next to him. His hair looks as through he hasn’t run a comb through it in days. Classic bed head. He slowly releases his firm grip on Dean’s shoulders and returns his hands to the coffee cups.

“I brought you one. Figured you’d need it. I definitely do. How is he?”

Dean slowly retrieves the outstretched cup from his brother and hugs it close. He shrugs, “Don’t know. They haven’t given me an update in a while. They said they’d tell me when I could see him.”

Sam nods and hands him the sweatshirt. “What about his family? Do they know?”

“I called his dad right before you. I told him to gather up his brothers and get up here but,” Dean checks his phone, “it went to voicemail and I haven’t heard back.”

“It is kinda late. I’m sure they’ll get here as soon as they can.”

Dean shrugs again. “I hope so. Cas needs to know that they actually do care about him.”

As if summoned, the door flies open and a short guy busts in.

“WHERE’S MY BROTHER?” Gabriel yells. His eyes are blown wide and nearly tangible panic drips off of him.

“Gabriel? Why are you here?” Dean’s confusion overwhelms his fear.

“He’s my brother, dipshit. Why wouldn’t I be here?” Gabriel accuses.

“I don’t know! I didn’t think you’d care!”

“I wouldn’t care? Are you serious? He’s the only one of my asshole brothers who cares about me!”

Sam has now moved from his kneeling position to standing squished against the wall as if to physically dodge the words flying back and forth.

Dean throws his hands up. “Okay, fine. Where’s the rest of them?”

Gabriel’s shoulders sag into disappointment. “I don’t know about Dad. I called Michael but I don’t think he’s going to be here. Raph and Zeke said they’d swing by in the morning and to keep them updated.”

Dean nods. “Thanks for coming, man.”

“So how is he?” Gabriel pulls up a chair and settles into it, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Dean has the overwhelming instinct to blow Cas’ condition way out of proportion as a jab at the rest of his family for not showing up. He considers exaggerating the severity of a “pulmonary contusion” just to fuck with Gabriel for having been an asshole in the past. After only a few milliseconds of inner debate, he decides to be truthful. After all, Gabriel really did seem to care and at this point, it doesn’t seem like the rest of the family would come even if Cas were on his deathbed.

“The nurse said the worst of his injuries is a bruised lung from the air bag. He’s got some cuts on his hands and one on his head. She said he’ll have some whiplash too. I suppose that’s normal for a crash.” Dean rushes through his response and lets out a heavy sigh at its completion. The quicker he can stop talking about this, the less likely he is to start crying again.

Gabriel sits up at attention. “The bruised lung, is that bad? Is it dangerous?” Another wave of fear washes over his face.

“I mean, I do cancer not trauma but it should be okay. I think it normally just hurts to breathe for a while. It heals in a few weeks.” Dean shrugs.

Gabriel releases a breath he’d been holding and collapses back to his slouching position. “Oh, thank God.”

“Sorry I made you rush out here. Especially since he’s gonna be okay. You were one of the last people I would’ve expected to come honestly.”

“Dean, that man has done so much for me. Do you have any idea how many times he’s let me crash on his couch? I’ve taken advantage of him more times that I can count. I at least owe him the five gallons of gas it took to get here.” Gabriel stares intently at the floor. “I’m such a shitty brother. Michael might be an asshole but at least he’s not a freeloader. Cassie doesn’t deserve the hell I’ve put him through.”

Dean leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. “Look, man. I don’t really know you that well but I think it says enough just that you’re here. Especially since you’re the _only_ other one here. It will mean a lot to Cas that you came.”

Gabriel nods and mumbles something resembling a “thanks” to the floor before they fall into silence. Two minutes pass before Sam clears his throat.

“Uh,” Sam shifts uncomfortably, still standing against the wall. “I’m Sam. Gabriel is it?” He reaches his hand out to the smaller man still in the midst of winning his staring contest with the floor. He reluctantly looks up to Sam and shakes his hand.

“Yeah. What’s your relation to this shit show?”

“I’m Dean’s brother.”

Gabriel shoots Dean a questioned look. “Dean-o, thought you only had a _little_ brother?”

Dean rolls his eyes and grumbles. “He is my _little_ brother.”

Gabriel looks back up to Sam. “Well, it’s good to meet ‘ya big boy. I’m going to get some grub. Don’t get too crazy without me.” He stands, shoots Sam a wink, a saunters out of the room.

After the door closes behind him, Sam lets out a shudder. “Is he always like that?”

“You have no idea. He totally blew our big reveal to Cas’ family. Caused a lot of problems.”

“Was he just flirting with me?”

“Probably. He is a gay porn star after all.”

Sam nearly chokes on his coffee at Dean’s reply.

Some time after Gabriel has returned with his pre-cut cafeteria watermelon, offered it to Sam and mentioned its aphrodisiacal quality, the nurse returns.

“Mr. Winchester?” Tracy asks as she steps into the room. Dean jumps to his feet. “We’ve sufficiently addressed Mr. Novak’s injuries and you may sit with him now. Your friends will have to wait outside unfortunately.” She gestures to Sam and Gabriel.

“No, this is his brother. You’ve gotta let him in there too.” Dean points to Gabriel. Tracy nods and motions the three of them to follow. She leads them down a long hall. They turn right, then left, then right two more times. They arrive at a large wood door with a tall rectangle of glass on the right side, next to the handle. Through the door, Dean can hear the faint beep of a heart monitor.

“He’s asleep right now and on a morphine drip so it could be a bit till he wakes up. You are more than welcome to wait with him as long as you like. If you need anything, the nurses station is just down the hall.” Tracy flashes a sympathetic smile a walks away.

“Alight,” Sam sighs, “since I can’t go in there I’m gonna head home. Let me know when he wakes up?”

He nods. “Thanks for coming. I’ll keep you posted.” Sam pats him on the shoulder and leaves in same direction as the nurse.

Dean takes a deep breath, turns the door handle and takes a cautious step into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda uneventful but still heavily based on real-life events. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking around this long!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Stepping into the room, Dean has tunnel vision. The moment the door opens, his eyes scramble to find Castiel. When they do, there is nothing else to see but him. He reaches the bedside in two strides and glues his feet to the floor. He holds his hands close around his chest. He eyes the thin wraps of gauze around Castiel’s hands and worries that touching him will cause more pain. Gabriel follows up to the foot of the bed and grips the footboard tightly. He gazes over his brother. His eyes are closed and his face relaxed. He breaths are labored and have a slight wheeze with every inhale. That obnoxious beeping is slow and steady which reassures them both that Cas isn’t too damaged.

“Here.” Gabriel appears behind Dean, offering a chair.

Dean nods thanks to him and sits. He rests his elbows on the mattress near Cas’s arm. Careful not to bump it. His eyes are still locked in on his love. He sees the cuts that the nurse had mentioned. The cut across his scalp was not quite as bad as he had imagined. His mind had immediately envisioned a massive tear across his head with exposed bone and muscle. Something that could cause serious complications. It was a long stretch of stitches from the arch of his right eyebrow that climbed his forehead and dodged farther right to ride just above his ear and looked to wrap back around the back of his head. Dean tried to count the stitches that he could see. He counts twenty one but expects at least ten more that he can’t see. His eyes drift to his lips where he counts three more stitches. Around the loose collar of the pale blue medical gown, he can see a large dark bruise forming across Cas’ chest. He assumes this is from the airbag. Dean’s eyes wander back to Castiel’s hands where small dots of blood are peaking through the gauze just a bit. Nurse Tracy had said he was on lots of morphine and Dean wanted so bad to hold those torn hands. He wanted to heal them with his touch and take any remaining pain away but he knew, from his experience with patients, that morphine really doesn’t help pain. At best it helps people forget that their body is failing them.

“How is he, Doc?” Gabriel asks.

Dean shrugs. “He’s got a lot of stitches man. He’s gotta hurt. Jesus. How was he so calm when he called me?”

“Cassie has an overwhelming ability to downplay major situations.”

Dean huffs a light laugh and nods again. He searches for a place on Cas’ arm that doesn’t have any scrapes. When he finds it, he lightly places his hand on it. From the underside of Castiel’s forearm, Dean can feel his pulse synch up with the heart monitor next to him and feels its strength. He sighs a breath of relief and holds slightly tighter. The men stay stuck in their positions for nearly forty five minutes before the beeping picks up and bit and Cas begins to stir. His fingers flex through the gauze and his eyes slide open slightly. Their crisp blue is as lively as ever and another wave of relief washes over Dean. He feels the muscle under his hands flex and stretch as Castiel regains conscious more and more. His head slowly rolls to face Dean.

“Thank God.” Dean breathes and plants a light kiss on the spot on Castiel’s arm. He looks back to Cas where he finds a deeply confused expression.

“What’s going on?”

“You, uh. You got in a crash. You’re gonna be okay though.” Dean squeezes Cas’ arm assuredly.

Cas’ face relaxes for a moment and then tightens back into the same confusion. “Who are you?”

The blood drains from Dean’s face. He feels his body freeze over. Goosebumps rise across his body in terror. Any air that had been in his lungs escapes. No matter how much he tries to fill them again, he cannot command the muscles to expand. Gabriel’s mouth drops open and panic washes over his face as well.

_This is like some shit out of The Vow,_ Dean thinks, _of course this would happen. God finally struck us down for liking dick by choosing the same crisis as that fucking movie that Cas has made me watch a thousand times.What sick fucker could do that?_

Dean’s mind flips back into reality and he looks over his finaces’s face. He looks over the furrowed brow he’s seen so many times before. The pout in his lips that, in another circumstance would make Dean pounce on Cas. Slowly, a smirk crawls onto Cas’ face.

“Dean. I’m kidding.” He rasps.

Dean leans forward into a scowl so deep the green of his eyes is barely visible anymore. “Are you fucking kidding me Cas? You gave me a fucking heart attack! That’s not funny!”

Castiel’s smile spreads across his face as far as it can with the stitches keeping his upper lip in one piece. He shrugs. “I’m sorry.”

Dean eases away from his frustration and smiles with a deep exhale. “I love you so fucking much.” He collapses his head onto Cas arm and takes deep breaths. Soaking in the warmth from his body. He feels Cas shifting under him and then a hand twisting into his hair. He lifts his head a bit to look up at him and Cas’ hand trails down to his jaw.

“Come here, please.”

Dean stands and leans over Cas. He places a gentle brush of a kiss on his lips. He feels him wince a bit and cringes internally.

“I love you too.” Cas smiles.

Dean can do nothing but stare at him. He thanks every higher power, imaginary or not, for the grace they’d shown. For saving the love of his life. Gabriel clears his throat and Dean snaps out of his daze. “Oh, yeah! Did you see who came?” He jabs a thumb in Gabriel’s direction.

Cas slowly turns his head forward, wincing again. “Gabriel? _You_ came?”

Gabriel shrugs with a smirk. “What can I say? I pulled the short straw.” Dean whips his head to Gabriel and shoots him a glare that could make the devil shake in his boots. Gabriel blinks back at him in shock of the mood flip. He sighs and clears his throat. “Actually,” he stares at his hands, “the rest are coming later. Raphael and Ezekiel said they’d stop by tomorrow. I got here as soon as I could. I was… scared.” He fidgets through his final sentence and flicks his eyes up to Dean for approval but he has returned his attention to Castiel already.

“Thanks.” Cas’ eyes fall down to his laps and his lips pout slightly. “What about Dad? Michael?”

Gabriel begins to open his mouth but Dean interrupts him. “Don’t worry about them. You’ve got me and you’ve got Gabe. We’re going to be here with you as long as you need us and then some. Right?” Dean looks up to Gabriel for confirmation. He nods instinctively and pats Cas on the shin in reassurance. Cas smiles weakly.

“So, what’s wrong with me?” He asks. Dean repeats back to him the same thing he’d already been over a thousand times and explains how he believes things will be treated and the healing process. When Dean mentions the cut across his head, fear washes Cas’ face. He reaches to feel it but Dean catches his hand before he could mess with the stitches.

“You can’t be touching the stitches Cas. Don’t make me get you one of those cones that they put on dogs.”

 

***

 

The next morning, a new nurse brings Cas a small portion of breakfast and informs him that he can expect to be able to go home that afternoon. Dean took care of calling into both of their bosses in the name of “family emergency” and “his head is split open like a watermelon and won’t be able to make it in today.” His head, of course isn’t split open like any sort of melon but Dean gave the hyperbole a pass on the grounds that the more severe the injury seems, the longer he will be able to sit at home with Cas to take care of him. Gabriel had retreated to the cafeteria two more times to get Dean and himself breakfast and then lunch. He spent nearly two hours trying to convince Dean of the benefits of working in the porn industry and claiming he could make more money with his his looks in porn than being a doctor. Cas shot Gabriel a glare at the mention of Dean’s attractiveness. Dean sent Sam a video of Cas watching Animal Planet while on his high dose of morphine. The video includes Gabriel and Dean snickering behind the camera and Cas pointing back and forth between the baby elephant on TV and the camera, repeatedly exclaiming, “Do you guys see this! Look at this beautiful creature. Nature is so wonderful. I _love_ animals.” Around noon, Ezekiel and Raphael announce their arrival with a sharp knock on the doorframe. They came bearing a small bouquet of neon daises and one of those small balloons on the plastic stick that stays inflated for twenty years. They voiced their apologies for not being able to come the night before and mentioned that they didn’t know why Chuck hadn’t stopped by yet. They sat for a half hour making small talk before they wished Castiel well and left. Gabriel attempted to entertain them by reading the complementary Bible in a multitude of strange voices and accents. The only thing he succeeded in was putting Cas to sleep.

Dean watches Cas’ chest rise and fall for what feels like hours. The steady pattern of his breaths puts him into a near meditative state when he finally begins to realize his lack of sleep.

“If he’s getting out today, he’s going to need clothes.” Gabriel starts, “I could run to your house and pack some stuff for him?”

Dean ponders the suggestion for a moment before shaking his head. “You’re right but I can do it. I need to get some clothes for myself too. Maybe a shower.”

“Okay that works too. I can stay here with him while you’re gone. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Dean reluctantly stands, feeling his stiff joints pop and creak out of the position they’d been locked in all night in the chair. He stretches his arms above his head and leans to either side to stretch out his spine. He leaves a kiss on Cas’ forehead, and gives Gabriel a nod of thanks before heading out the door.

When he walks through the front door, he drops some food into the cat’s bowl and heads straight for the shower. Halfway through shampooing his hair, he heaves a sob. Millions of thoughts run through his mind and he can’t decide if he’s relieved that Cas is okay or terrified that he almost lost him. He decided it’s both. He imagines living in this house alone. Feeding Cas’ asshole cat twice a day and making dinner for one. Having to make beer runs every night because he would become an extreme alcoholic. Every thought that came about tore more terror and pain through him in the form of coughing cries. He thinks, again, of never raising a family with Castiel. The thought of kids transforms into the remembrance that Cas really is okay. He and Cas _can_ start a family together. He won’t have to feed the cat and will be able to cook meals for at least three. He can stick to two beers a day and will only have to make a beer run every three days. Sam won’t have to force him into AA meetings. He laughs at the idea of sitting in a group like the support group he runs. He imagines introducing himself to a group of stereotypical drunks in the basement of a methodist church. He thinks back to good times they’ve had together and imagines the ones yet to come. He finishes his shower, stuffs a change of clothes and his phone charger into a Dillons bag before running back out the door.

When he makes it back to the hospital room, Cas is awake and a doctor is checking his stitches while a nurse checks his blood pressure. He stands at the doorway until they have finished.

“Alright Mr. Novak, everything is looking good. Nurse Jones is going to give you a some additional instructions on caring for wounds like this. You need to make sure not to touch the stitches. Your lip should heal relatively quickly but your scalp will take some time. I’d like to see you back in about four days to get them taken out. Sound good?” Cas nods in agreement and peeks around her to see Dean leaning against the doorframe. The doctor follows his eyes and turns to Dean. “Is this him?” She asks.

“Yep. This is Dean.” Cas smiles and winks to him.

“Good to meet you. I’m Dr. Crayton. ” She shakes his hand. “I hear you work in oncology?”

“Yeah that’s right. _Dr. Winchester_.” Dean mocks an official tone. “I don’t make it over to this part of the building often.”

She nods. “It’s alway nice to meet new co-workers. I assume I don’t need to go over care for your husband’s injuries?”

The “husband” threw him off guard and but he just smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty simple stuff.”

“Alright! Castiel has already filled out the necessary forms and you two are good to head home anytime!” She turns to Castiel, “Make sure you call later to set up a new appointment soon.”

Both Dean and Cas hum in agreement and the doctor and nurse leave the room.

“Okay baby. I’ve got you a change of clothes. You need help getting out of the bed?” Dean drops the bag on the floor and offers both hands to lift Cas from the bed.

“I’m not that broken Dean.” He tosses the sheet off of him and slides off the bed onto his bare feet. As soon as he’s upright he stumbles. Dean catches him and helps him walk to the bathroom. “I’m okay. Just a little dizzy. I’m okay. I don’t need you to dress me.” Cas stands tall and ushers Dean out of the bathroom.

When Dean steps back into the main room, Gabriel has already begun putting Cas’ things and care instruction pamphlets in a bag. “Thanks for staying, man. I know he appreciates it.” Dean says.

“I had nothing better to do. It’s not like porn is a regularly scheduled job.” Gabriel jokes. “It really was no problem though. He’s my brother and I owe him everything. This is the absolute least I could do.”

Cas walks out of the bathroom holding his paper hospital gown. “Ready?” He asks Dean and Gabriel.

“Yep, whenever you are.” Dean hands him his phone and wallet and tosses the gown in the trash.

 

***

 

At home, Dean helps Cas into the house and sets him up with a pillow and blanket on the couch and turns the TV on for him.

“Hungry? We don’t have much but I’ll do my best to make something worth eating.” Dean asks.

“No. You can have something but I think I just want to sit with you for a while.” Cas responds.

“We can do that.” Dean reclines on the couch and Cas lays back into his lap. Dean runs his fingers through Cas’ thick hair, dodging his injuries. Castiel stares up at and Dean stares back.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay?”

“I promise.”

Dean kisses Cas’ lips lightly and they drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter. We'll be getting back on track soon. Hope everyone is having a good week!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Stonehenge Apocalypse spoilers. Proceed with caution.

Weeks later, Dean is packing two lunch bags with leftover casseroles brought by a few concerned coworkers and pie from Sam. He calls for Cas to hurry up in the shower while filling two travel mugs with fresh coffee.

Castiel’s stitches have all been removed and the cuts on his hands have nearly vanished. Anymore, the only damage left is to his ego. Being that he no longer has a car, his morning commute is one of carpooling. Dean knocks on the bathroom door for the second time telling him to hurry. Cas runs his hands through his hair to give it the trademark bed/sex look and wanders to the kitchen.

“About damn time. You’re worse than a woman!” Dean snaps only kind of playfully.

“Bite me.” Cas shoots back. Dean rolls his eyes at the comeback that he had unintentionally taught him. He hands him a coffee and lunch bug.

When they pull up to the curb in front of Cas’ law firm, Dean gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Alright remember I’m going to pick you up after I’m through with my last patient. I’ll be here around 5:30. Bobby hooked us up with a guy who knows a guy that can get us a good price on a new car for you.”

“What if I don’t want a new car? Carpooling to work is great bonding time!”

“Cas. I do not wan’t to drive you everywhere. You are a grown ass man. Besides, don’t you think fucking is a little better bonding experience than having to get up a half hour earlier every day so we can both get to work on time?”

Castiel shrugs. “I liked my old car.”

“You’re a lawyer. Don’t you think you deserve a something better than a 40 year old car?”

Cas flashes him a slightly annoyed look. “Your’s is is 52!”

“Yeah but Baby’s special. She’s not a hooptie. She is a beautiful testament to American craftsmanship.”

“Alright whatever.” Castiel rolls his eyes and smiles. “You’re going to be late. I love you.” He pushes the door open and steps out.

Dean leans over to get one final glance at Cas before he pulls away. “Love you. I’ll see you tonight!”

 

***

 

Hannah steps into Castiel’s office. “Mr. Novak? I think I’ll head to lunch now if that’s alright.”

“Sure, go ahead. The representative from the humane society will be here at two so be sure you’re back in time.”

“No problem. Have a good lunch!” She smiles and heads out the door.

Cas begins pulling his Tupperware from his lunch bag and unfolds the daily note Dean has left for him. Normally, it's a rough sketch of a childhood cartoon character or explicit drawing that would only be funny to someone with a grade school level of humor. Today, however, it’s a note.

_“What’s up baby? Hope you’re satisfied with your leftovers. I was thinking_

_we could do something special tonight._

_I love you._

 

_p.s. you’re really hot.”_

 

There’s a weird, deformed winking face at the bottom of the note. It’s a really creepy doodle but Cas chooses to overlook it. He smiles at Dean’s words and wonders what “special” could entail. He slips the note into his desk and starts on his green bean casserole.

 

***

 

Dean lays on the horn outside Cas’ office. It’s only 5:15 but Dean is impatient. Cas scrambles through the large glass doors towing his computer bag over his shoulder. He collapses into the passenger seat and sighs loudly.

“Yeah?” Dean looks at him with a mocking expression that’s barely masking concern.

“Why are humans so cruel?”

Dean’s face pulls into a slight frown. “Rough case?” Cas nods. Dean pats Castiel’s knee gently. “You know what’ll make you feel better?” Castiel flashes him a tired, unbelieving look. “A new car!”

“I don’t see how purchasing a machine that will help destroy the environment will make me feel better.”

Dean huffs a sigh. “Listen Mr. Glass-Half-Empty. We’ve already talked about this. We need to get you a car. End of discussion. I was thinking we could take your new wheels out for a drive-in tonight. I heard that movie Stonehenge Apocalypse is pretty wild.”

Cas shrugs and mumbles something resembling an “okay”.

At the dealership, after test driving nearly every eco-friendly option on the lot, Castiel settles on a deep blue Tesla Model 3. Dean fights this decision every step of the way with his claims that “anything that isn’t a Chevy isn’t a real car”. Cas argues that saving the environment is worth the $35,000 price tag and the chance of a little emasculation. Dean surrenders the fight and decides he’s still won anyway because at least Castiel isn’t arguing about needing a car anymore. Bobby’s friend of a friend, Brandon, offers his discounted price as an early wedding gift and manages to finagle an invitation to the event even though he’s never met either of them until today.

 

***

 

“This movie is so bad it’s funny.” Dean whispers to Cas when the tourists get zapped by an electromagnetic force in the first few minutes of the movie. They giggle throughout the movie and receive a glare when a soccer mom is a white minivan spots them holding hands.

By the end of the movie, when Dr. Jacob Glaser manages to save the planet from a volatile group of ancient ruins, the boys have laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. On the way home, they discuss the wedding.

“How are we going to add that guy to the guest list so last minute?” Dean asks.

“We still have a week. I’m sure we can ask the caterer to add in one more meal. We can add an extra chair. I doubt it will cause a problem.” Cas replies. He runs his thumb across the backside of Dean’s hand as if the soft touch could pull all of Dean’s anxiety away.

“I just really want this to go well, Cas.”

“It _will_ go well. You know, I never would have expected you of all people to be so stressed about something like this. It’s sweet.”

“Why wouldn’t I be stressed about this? This is going to set the tone for our whole lives!”

“What sets the tone for our lives is how we feel about each other Dean. I love you and because of that, nothing can go wrong.”

Dean sighs as if in an effort to force the stress away. “I love you too. I can’t wait to marry you.” He leans his head on Cas’ shoulder and remains there until they arrive home.

 

***

 

Castiel was nervous. He sat restlessly in a creaky old chair in the courthouse. An old woman sat behind a dilapidated counter calling out a new number with every person she helped. Most were excited couples that would only stop sucking on each other long enough to talk to the woman. He bounces his knee rapidly.

_What if the documents weren’t right? What if they spelled our names wrong? What if-_

A text alerts him that the flowers have arrived at the church. His nerves ease for a moment. He reassures himself that it’s only taking so long because it’s a Friday afternoon. To distract himself from the wedding fiasco, he plans instead what he will make for dinner. He wanted it to be nice being that one of Dean’s patients had recently passed away and Dean had taken it especially hard because the woman had been the first patient he hadn’t inherited from John. The thought of John brings Cas back to the thought of how upset Dean had become when he realized he wouldn’t have his parents at his wedding. Not having a mother’s input on centerpieces and photographers brought him full circle back to wedding panic. Dean had been so excited about designing idea boards with hundreds of flowers and combining color swatches that he had left the logistics of actually ordering things to Cas. He wanted so bad to make everything perfect for Dean that in the meantime he had become Groomzilla.

The woman finally calls his number and he lunges from his chair and to the counter.

“I’m here to pick up a marriage license? Castiel Novak.” He slide his drivers license across the counter and the woman looks from the card to him and back to the card again before swiveling in her chair to slowly type on her 20 year old computer. She swivels to the other side and sorts through a filing cabinet. After what feels like an eternity, she extracts a paper. “What is your spouses name?” She says while shielding the paper from him.

“Dean Michael Winchester.”

She nods, stuffs the paper in a Manila envelope and hands it to him. “Congratulations, Mr. Novak. Make sure you get this filed within three days of the ceremony and you’ll be good to go.”

“Thank you!” Cas says a bit too loud before he takes off in a hurry to make dinner.

 

***

 

When Dean arrives home, the smell ofburgers is filling the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” He asks.

“You’ve had a rough week. Between losing Ms. Kile and all the wedding mania, I thought you could use a break. I called Ellen to get the exact recipe for her bacon burgers. I thought some comfort food could help.” He assembles a burger still dripping in grease on a plate and places it in front of Dean’s usual spot at their table. “Cooked medium. The way you like it.”

Dean practically drools on his food while he slides into his chair. “You’re getting dick tonight.” He says without batting an eye.

Castiel snorts a laugh and sits across from him at the dining table. They devour their meal without saying a word.

“I picked up the marriage license today. The flowers arrived around four. Gabriel and Sam said they would set them up. I sent them the layout you were wanting so everything should be ready for tomorrow.”

Dean nods while he swallows the last bite of his food. “We should still get there extra early to double check.”

“I’m sure it looks great Dean. You really have nothing to worry about.”

“I know, I know but I’ve just gotta be sure. You know?”

Cas shrugs. He did know. He wanted things to go well too. He picks up their plates and moves them to the sink. Dean follows him.

“We’re getting married tomorrow. _Tomorrow!_ I really can’t wait.” He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist while he cleans their dishes. “Our honeymoon is going to be pretty damn hot too.” He places a kiss on Cas’ shoulder blade. He can feel Cas smile and it encourages him to continue. “These can wait.” He pulls a plate from Castiel’s hands and places into the sink. He untangles his arms from him and saunters teasingly toward their bedroom. “Don’t leave me hanging.” Dean winks and disappears into their room. Cas dries his hands and follows him into the room only seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I am so sorry for going dark for so long. I've been in and out of the hospital and had some family stuff come up but I'm back for real now. This chapter was sorta bland but the wedding chapter is up next!  
> Lots of love. <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Ready?” Ellen looks up to Dean. She can see the nervousness in her nephew’s eyes. She Straightens his boutonniere and fans out the small, pale green leaves so they highlight a grey-blue Sea Holly bloom. Through the large wooden doors, music cues up. “Come on darlin’. This is going to be the best day of your life. Cas will be right behind you.” He nods. His eyes are locked on the doors. She hooks her arm though his and pats him on the shoulder.

Dean’s line of groomsmen in front of him, push open the doors and begin filing into the church sanctuary. Sam looks over his shoulder and flashes a thumbs up to his brother just before he follows the others. Dean cracks a small smile in response and allows Ellen to lead him to the altar. As he takes his first step into the sanctuary, the crowd stands. His cheeks flush with a deep blush. The hundreds of eyes staring at him are bringing more attention than he’d every had in his entire life. If this was awkward for him, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Cas. The guy who considers death anytime he says “you too” to a waitress who told him to enjoy his food.

In all his thoughts, Dean didn’t ever realize he’d made it to the front until Ellen pulls her arm from his, kisses him on the cheek and whispers an “I’m so happy for you.” He smiles back at her and hugs her tight. He had worried this day would be overshadowed by his missing parents but Ellen and Bobby hadn’t missed a step in filling in. He thanked her and allowed her to move to her reserved seat in the front row.

A new song begins and the doors open again. Leading the new charge of groomsmen is Gabriel, followed by Ezekiel and two others. The line of men arrive at the front and stand by the other half of the altar. Dean takes a deep breath and holds it. He turns as the guests do, to face the doors. Cas steps out, led by Ezekiel’s young daughter Clarie. She has to take two steps to match his one yet she tugs on his hand to move faster. “Uncle Cassie! Look there’s Dean!” She whispers loudly and points to Dean. The room is filled with light laughter. He looks at Cas and the butterflies flapping in his stomach turn into pterodactyls.

Cas’ slate-grey suit jacket hugs his shoulders perfectly. The fabric wraps around his torso in a way that accentuates every toned muscle in his back without being too tight. A boutonniere, the same as Dean’s makes Castiel’s blue eyes visible from a mile a way. Said eyes are locked on Dean’s the entire way. He arrives at the end of the aisle and finds his spot in front of Gabriel. Cas’ eyes are still burning into Dean when Claire tugs on his hand for attention. Castiel reluctantly pulls his stare from Dean and squats down to Clarie’s eye level. She smiles a huge smile showing a missing front tooth. She wraps her arms tight around his shoulders and buries her face in his neck.

“I love you, sweetheart. Thank you.”

“I love you Uncle Cassie.” She says in a volume too loud to be considered a whisper. The guests “awe”. Claire, still holding Cas’ hand, goes to Dean and grabs his as well. Her tiny hands are barely able to wrap around three of his fingers. She put’s their hands in each others and then hugs Dean’s leg. He uses his free hand to pat her head lightly. She smiles up at him and he does the same. Her smile turns into a scowl that is barely able to hide the pure excitement she’s bubbling with. “Be nice to him.”

Dean smiles wider and bends down, still holding Cas’ hand. “Don’t worry, honey. I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Her glare breaks back into a smile when he kisses her on the top of the head. She hugs him one more time around the thigh before waving and taking off to sit with her mother.

Finally, Dean and Cas return their gazes to each other. The preacher, a man in his 60’s with wispy, white hair and small rectangular glasses that perch on the tip of his nose, places a hand on each of the boys’ shoulders. “Ladies and gentlemen.” He begins. Dean tunes the man out in favor of a telepathic conversation with Castiel.

_“You good?”_

Cas quirks a small smile. _“Great. You?”_

_"Nervous but good. You look hot.”_

Cas stifles a laugh when he watches Dean’s eyes trail all the way down his body and back up again. _“You too.”_ Cas raises an eyebrow and smirks. His eyes flick down to Dean’s lips for a moment. The boys are sure these flirtations will be visible in the pictures and that the guests can totally see what’s going on right now but they mutually agree not to care. It was their day.

The preacher looks at Cas and lightly clears his throat. The boys are startled out of their conversation and both turn their attention to the older man. “Castiel, would you like to start?” Cas looks at him in question. “Vows?” The preacher replies.

 _“Oh.”_ Understanding crosses his face and he nods. He stands straighter and takes a deep breath before beginning.

“When I was on bedrest after my crash a few months ago, you stayed up nearly every night, making sure I was okay. Every night, when you thought I was asleep you sang this song.” Cas reaches into his pocket and removes a small piece of paper with a few words scrawled on it in blue pen. “If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.” Surprise and a little bit of embarrassment washes across Dean’s face as he realizes he’s been caught in the middle of a chick-flick moment. “When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.” Cas finishes. “Dean, I’m sure you’re probably questioning the idea of marrying me now that I just told all these people that you’re a sap,” the audience laughs, “but I can’t begin to explain how sweet I found those moments. Since then, I haven’t gotten that song out of my head. Honestly, with the way climate change is going, it won’t be long until the sun really does refuse to shine and the mountains crumble to the sea. I swear though, with ever fiber of my existence, I really will love you forever and there will _always_ be an ‘us’. You’ve helped me in more ways than I can count. From my illness to everyday things like making sure I’m not late for work. You listen to my ranting about my job and indulge my little quirks like helping me put all of the glasses exactly an eighth of an inch from each other in the cabinet. I am sure there is no one else on the planet that would have the patience to deal with me. Even if there were, they wouldn’t be enough because it isn’t you. You are my soul mate, Dean. No one else could ever come close to you in my book. You are the person I see when I look into my future. You and me. ‘Till the end.” Cas punctuates his final statement by firmly squeezing Dean’s hands in his. Tears sting in the back of Dean’s eyes. He puts every ounce of his concentration into not letting them leave his eyes. He squeezes Cas’ hands back and nods to him.

“Dean, you’re up.” The preacher whispers.

Dean clears his throat and blinks his tears away. “I can’t believe I got caught singing to you.” They both laugh but keep their gazes on each other. “Cas, you of all people know how much I suck at expressing my emotions. So, I’ll be speaking in song lyrics instead.” They laugh again and Cas squeezes his hand again in reassurance. “That first day I met you, I knew there was something there. I could just feel a pull between us. I have never been one to even consider commitment but all this time later, all you’ve gotta do is smile that smile and there go all my defenses.” Cas smiles wide. “Every time I look at you, no matter what I'm going through, all the things I’ve never told you seem to come easily because you're everything to me, Cas. I can say with one hundred percent certainty that you will be the person I will spend the rest of my life with. The person I will raise kids with and sit on a porch in rocking chairs with. And so today, with your hand in mine, we will walk the miles. My love is strong and with you there is no wrong. I love you Castiel Novak.

Cas isn’t nearly as successful in holding back his tears. One spills over and Dean smiles empathetically. He wipes it away and Cas laughs at himself. Dean steps closer and whispers into Cas’ ear. “No chick-flick moments yet, baby.”

Cas laughs again. “Dean, this whole day is one big chick-flick moment.” He replies loud enough that the whole room hears and laughs again.

“The rings?” The preacher interrupts. Gabriel and Sam step up to their brothers and pass on two silver bands. “Do you, Castiel Novak, take this man, Dean Winchester, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Castiel looks at the man in front of him. He feels his hands in his. He feels their warmth and strength. He sees Dean’s eyes. He sees the love they have reflected back to him. Without looking away from those green eyes, he replies. “I do.” The preacher motions and Castiel removes the current ring and slides the new one onto Dean’s left hand.

The preacher repeats the same mantra to Dean. “Hell yeah I do.” He in turn replaces Cas’ engagement ring with the wedding ring.

“Alrighty, boys. As you have declared your consent before the church, by the power invested in me by the state of Kansas and Douglas County, I now pronounce Mr. and Mr. Winchester. You may do your thing.” The preacher takes a step back to give the space.

“Finally” Dean says. He grabs Cas’ face with both hands and crashes their lips together. They hear the crowd stand and applaud but none of it matters. It’s nothing more than a soft drone because even with the thousands of kisses they’ve shared, none of them amount to this one. This one is like seeing the sun for the first time. Like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. They break their kiss and turn to their family and friends. Fingers laced together, they make their way back down the aisle, applause still thundering, and out the doors.

 

***

 

“Okay boys. Say cheese!” Jo snaps a picture of Castiel and Dean. They are standing outside of the Campbells’ faded red barn with huge sunflowers painted on the side. Cars are rolling into the drive for the reception while Jo takes the official wedding pictures. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist from the side and presses his forehead to Cas’ temple. Cas faces the camera with a candid, laughing smile. Dean’s eyes are closed and he looks relaxed but what the picture won’t show is the warm breath he’s purposely breathing down Castiel’s neck to tickle him. The next picture is a simple one. The boys stand with arms wrapped around each other and lips locked together. The groomsmen finally arrive and they continue to take pictures with all ten men. In one photo, the boys have formed a hair-braiding train. Cas leads the charge with Gabriel behind him, hands laced in his hair. Sam is in the midst of creating an elegant french braid in Gabe’s hair and Dean is behind Sam, on a stool, weaving tiny purple flowers into a side dutch braid.

Ezekiel invites Claire over to take some photos with her uncles. She stands between Cas and Dean while they kneel next to her. They all hold hands and simply smile at the camera. In another, they stand with Claire draped across their arms tossing wild flowers she’d picked from the yard. Many more pictures are taken and by the time the light is fading into a purple and orange glow, they have hundred of pictures. The time comes to head inside for the reception in the barn that’s been set up with mason jar candle lights and cream white lace tablecloths.

“Introducing for the first time, Dean and Castiel Winchester!” Sam and Gabriel pull back the rolling doors and the boys walk in. Music starts playing from a cover band but is nearly drowned out by all of the cheers and applause from the guests. The boys make their way to their table at the far end of the barn. When they arrive, they’re immediately handed two flutes of champagne. Somehow, a microphone materializes in Cas’ hands.

“Uh… Hello!” Cas greets. Sounding a bit startled at the sound of his voice. He pulls the mic away and forces it over to Dean. “I don’t know what to say. Take it.” He whispers. Dean laughs at him and kisses him quickly on the head.

“Thank y’all for coming out today. We’ve got a buffet over in the east corner,” he motions to a long table with pulled pork sandwiches, burgers and brisket piled high. “Drinks will be moving around. Just flag down a waiter and they’ll take care of you. The band is gonna have some open mic time if y’all want to take a swing at karaoke.” He looks at Cas to see if he’s forgotten anything. Castiel shrugs in response. “Alright I think that’s all for now. Dance, drink and have fun!” Dean lifts his champagne glass, Cas follows suit and then the rest of the crowd. “Let’s get this party started!” He downs his entire glass as does most everyone else. The room erupts in cheers again and people begin milling about.

There’s a large space cleared out in the center to serve as a dance floor. As people finished their food, they began flooding onto the open floor. An hour into the reception, their first dance is announced. The floor clears out to make room from them. Dean whispers in Cas’ ear and makes a beeline to the band. He exchanges a few words with the group and returns to Castiel only to drag him out onto the dance floor. The intro to the [song](https://youtu.be/Bo-qweh7nbQ) kicks in and confusion crosses Cas’ face. “Trust me.” Dean says. He grabs Cas’ hands and kisses him until the drum beat hits at which point he breaks the kiss, stomps a foot in time with the first two beats and starts shimmying his way away from Cas. Castiel feels his mouth drop open in shock. He just stands firm in place, trapped in a fit of laugher. Dean comes back to him and grabs his hand. He twirls Cas and places his hands on his hips from behind. He starts leading him around in a two-man conga line then pulls away to retrieve a mic from the band. When he returns, the instruments drop out and Dean sings the beginning of the next verse staring Castiel dead in the eyes.

“All the good love. When we’re all alone.” He takes a few steps closer to Castiel. “Keep it up boy. Yeah, you turn me on.” He winks at Cas. The band kicks back in and begins the lead vocals again. The last line must have lit a fire under Castiel because there suddenly wasn’t any reason to care about the terrible dance moves their audience was being forced to watch. It really didn’t seem like they cared with how much they were laughing and cheering. A few wolf-whistles cut through when Cas sheds his jacket and tie to pull Dean in with it to finish off the song. He pulls him and kisses him deeper than normally acceptable when you’re surrounded by a hundred family members and friends. The kiss lasts longer than it probably should have. The boys pull away and just stare at each other for a moment. The blue and green get so lost in each other that the could have formed an entirely new color all together. A camera flashes and they snap out of their trances. They turn to see Jo with a huge smile painted on her face. They smile back at her. “Alright everybody. Show’s over, come on back!” Dean hollers over the last few claps and cheers. The floor quickly crowds with people again and a new song starts. The boys spend a few hours visiting with and thanking their guests. They are interrupted a few times by toasts. A few of which were given by Sam, Gabriel, and Chuck. Claire finds her way to the microphone and tries to offer her own toast.

“Uncle Cassie and Uncle Dean, I’m so happy.” She starts. “I’m so happy to get another uncle. Now you guys just need to have babies so I can have some more cousins.” This makes everyone laugh as the girl hasn’t yet realized that they can’t actually make her a biological cousin.

As 10 pm approaches, a drunk Ellen and Bobby make a proposition. “Karaoke is open to anyone right? You wouldn’t be put off if me and El sing somethin’ for you boys?” Dean laughs at what he believes is a joke. He inspects Bobby’s face and see he is in fact, not joking.

“You want to sing? In public? How drunk are you, Bobby?” Dean asks. Still laughing.

“Honestly? I am very drunk and I’m sure I’ll regret it in the morning but right now, it seem like a hell of a lot of fun.” Bobby replies.

“If you want to, go for it. I’d love to see this.”

Bobby leads Ellen up to the stage and talks to the band for a minute. He and Ellen each take a microphone and Bobby leads introductions. “Folks,” he starts, “Y’all are in for a treat tonight. If you don’t know, me and Ellen here happen to have a few hidden talents.” He throws an arm over Ellen’s shoulder before continuing. “I recently found out that I make one hell of a Kenny Rogers and Ellen is pretty much Dolly herself in the flesh.”

Ellen interrupts. “Now that being said, we thought it’d be only fitting to showcase our alter-egos.”

“Oh my God, Cas. They’re gonna do [it](https://youtu.be/HQW7I62TNOw). I can’t believe this.” Dean laughs and tugs Cas closer to the stage laughing in disbelief.

“What? What are they doing?” He asks with worry crossing his face.

“You’ll see. This is going to be hilarious. Just you wait.”

Ellen continues. “Boys, since that night I first saw y’all together at the Roadhouse, I knew we’d end up here one day.” She looks at Cas. “Castiel, honey, you’re so good for Dean. You’ve got no idea how much you’re going to add to this family. We’re so glad to have you.” Cas smiles and makes a heart to her with his hands. “Bobby, take it away.”

The band cues up again and in only a few beats, Bobby’s drunken, gravely voice is singing through the mic. Everyone starts clapping along as Ellen joins in with the next next part of the verse. When they arrive at the chorus, everyone is singing their hearts out. Including Dean and Castiel. Ellen and Bobby wrap an arm around each other and dance around on the stage. Ellen steps on Bobby’s foot and skips a few words in favor of apologizing with a “‘Scuse me, Kenny”. They dance freely in a way they only could when intoxicated. Every person there is dancing and singing with each other and the only thing to make them stop is the end of the song.

The entire building is filled with a buzz of happiness and love. A feeling that could only be found in a setting like this one. A party that’s sole purpose is celebrating love.

A hand taps on Cas’ shoulder. He turns and sees his oldest brother, Michael. He hadn’t seen him at the ceremony. “Hello, Brother.” Michael starts. Castiel replies with a simple hello. “Congratulations.” Michael cracks a smile.

“Thank you “ Cas nods politely. Not believing his brother really means it.

“Castiel, I’m sorry. I was ignorant. Seeing you and Dean tonight, I finally understood. You two really are meant for each other. I can’t think of a single person who could have gotten you to dance like that to such a ridiculous song as ‘Hooked on a Feeling’. I should have never pushed you away for just being yourself. Dean is good for you. I see that now. I hope you can forgive me.”

Cas’ eyes widen at his brother’s words. “Wait. Really? You’re serious?” Michael nods and fidgets with his hands in anticipation. “Michael, of course I forgive you. I’m so glad you came. I’m so glad. Dean really is amazing. I don’t even know where to being to tell you how good he is for me.”

Michael pulls Castiel into a hug. He can feel any tension between themselves disappear. Michael releases Cas from his grip. “I want to have lunch with you sometime soon. I want to hear about your work and plans for the future. I want to hear all about Dean and families and everything in between. I hate myself for missing out on all that I did but I really hope I can catch up. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Absolutely. Oh god I’d love that. I’ve missed you man. I feel like we haven’t really been brothers in years.”

“Its a plan then. Let me know when you’re back from your honeymoon and have a break from work. I was thinking maybe a weekend trip to the lake or something. I’m sure Sarah and the kids would love it.” Cas just nods excitedly and hugs his brother again.

 

***

The guests begin dwindling down as the night gets closer to morning. Soon, the only ones left are immediate family. The family offers to stay and clean up so the boys can make their way home and pack for their flight to Aruba the next afternoon. Sam, Bobby and Ellen promise to save any left over food they find and keep it until they return from the honeymoon. Gabriel begins to make the same promise but realizes halfway through that he wouldn’t be able to keep it. Ezekiel declare that he, Michael and Chuck will focus on taking decorations down. Jo ushers Dean and Castiel to them Impala after everyone says their final goodbyes. She hugs them both and they get into the car.

In the car, Dean stares at him until he finally catches Castiel’s attention. When Cas finally turns to look back at him, Dean pulls him across the seat to sit right next to him. He places one gentle hand on Cas’ jaw and kisses him. Dean’s tongue glides across Cas’ bottom lip and Castiel instinctively allows the kiss to deepen. After minutes of nothing but soft moans and tongue, Dean breaks the kiss. Cas’ surprise at the impromptu make-out session shows clearly in his eyes.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Here You Come Again- Dolly Parton  
> Thank You- Led Zeppelin  
> Every Time I Look at You- KISS  
> Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede  
> Islands in the Stream- Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers
> 
> Woo!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I low-key want to see some fan art of the hair-braiding train. I can't draw though so I suppose the world will never know. Honeymoon is up next! Get pumped.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> -Dima <3


End file.
